White Phoenix
by jankitty13
Summary: I was born with a destiny to fulfill; an unusual one, as Uncle Aladdin claims. My name is Dhabyanqa. White Phoenix. This is my story. Our story.
1. Prologue

Because many people didn't vote on my poll, I decided to try and go ahead with the story anyway and see what the feedback says. Sorry for the short prologue, by the way.

I do not own Magi.

* * *

I was born into the Saluja family, at least a year before the birth of the Republic of Balbadd.

I was born looking like a small carbon copy of my mother, the only difference being the color of my pale blue eyes, eyes that reflected the color of the sky.

I was born a year before my little sister, Kouchou, and three years before my little brother and sister, Ali and Mariam, both born to two different mothers.

I was born different from the average human, and slightly different from the normal Fanalis.

I was born with a name, meant to be a new beginning to my people and to the country of Balbadd.

I was born to King Alibaba Saluja and Queen Morgiana of Balbadd.

I was born with a destiny to fulfill; an unusual one, as Uncle Aladdin claims.

I was born as the epitome of fire.

My name is Dhabyanqa.

White Phoenix.

This is my story.

Our story.

* * *

I know it's really short. But I did my best. So how was it?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. Um, I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I'm horrible at plots. Like, really horrible. When I started this story, I had the beginning and end plotted out. Just not the middle. So, this story will take a while to update. Unless someone wants to co-write with me. But I guess it depend on the feedback.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Lady Dhabyanqa!"

I paused and looked back over my shoulder. Good. No one had caught up to me yet.

I clambered over the window sill; I was lucky someone had left the windows open. I was even more lucky that no one was below outside.

"Lady Dhabyanqa!"

I whirled around. Three guards had caught up with me. Impressive, considering I had been running at full speed. None of them were even out of breath.

"My lady, whatever you're thinking…"

"I'm sorry." I really was. "But I can't stay in the palace anymore. I need fresh air." I proceeded to put one leg out. "Just tell my father you couldn't catch me. It's not really a lie."

"My Lady-"

I jumped.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day; a regular stifling day in Balbadd as always. The streets were crowded with caravans bursting full of merchandise. Customers crowded around the caravans, hoping to get the best of the best, before being swindled by the owner hoping to fetch a good price.

It was wonderful. I could walk among the people without getting spotted easily. It helped that I was in civilian garb, and had my bright red hair tied back and covered with a shroud. It would not do to have my hair down, not with its unusual bright color; it would attract too much attention.

"Excuse me, young lady, would you like to buy this lovely necklace. I'm sure it would suit your pretty neck much."

I turned and smile. "No, thank you." The necklace _was_ lovely: silver chains wrapped with delicate charms, adorned with a teardrop-shaped sapphire stone as the centerpiece. But I would not wear it. I already had a necklace of my own: a gold necklace with a ruby stone as the centerpiece, passed down to me by my mother, Morgiana.

My mother, who was now dead.

Just then, a bustle broke out. People started murmuring, crowding around two boys arguing.

Apparently, one of the boys had spotted some apples falling out of a caravan's basket. He had help picked them up-while pocketing some. For a quick snack later, I suppose. The other boy had spotted him doing so, however; now the two were arguing: one wanted to do the right thing. The other didn't.

"Put it back!"

"Make me!"

"You don't have to steal-"

The boy's eyes flashed. "I'm not stealing!" H pulled out a knife. "I'm borrowing!"

Everyone began to back off. Everyone except me. "Put the knife down, little boy." My voice was calm, but I was prepared to take action if needed.

He scowled. "You don't tell me what to-"

_-Clang!-_

He stared down at his now empty hand. I did too.

"Knock it off this instant, young man!" A hooded figure approached the boy; it had been he who had knocked the knife out of the boy's hands. "If you're really hungry, just say so next time." he scolded gently. "Here, take this apple." He picked up the apple and handed to the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated. "I-Isaac, sir." The hooded man smiled.

"If you really wish to 'borrow' this apple, you must promise to come back and pay for it through work, okay?" Isaac brightened.

"Okay!" he scurried off into the crowd. The hooded man stood up and stretched.

"Whew! That was a close one!" I walked over to him…and pulled on his ear.

"It certainly was. Especially since you shouldn't be out here at all, Ali!" yes, it was my little brother, Ali who had diffused the situation.

"Sister?! Ow, that hurts~!" I ignored his cries of pain. "Sister, please stop~!"

"Only if you go back to the palace, little brother," I scolded, "you're supposed to be studying economics, aren't you? As the only prince of Balbadd, you cannot just run off carelessly!"

Ali turned towards me, wincing in pain as he did so. "So? You're the first princess of Balbadd, and you're out here frolicking in public."

"That's not the point." I ignored his reasoning. "Look, if you go back, I'll go back as well." I mentally bid my brief respite goodbye.

"But, Sis~"

_-Stomp!-_

"Okay, I'll go back."

"That's a good boy."

The only sign of our outside excursion was a large, deep crater in the earth.

* * *

So, please review?


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, guys! And sorry that that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I tried my best, I really did.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"WHERE IN THE SEVEN SEAS HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Ali cringed. I couldn't blame him; there had to be nothing scarier in the world than having your own little sister gets very angry at you.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PLAY WITH ME!"

…especially when said sister is currently about to launch a string of arrows against her big brother.

"C-calm down, Mariam." Ali backed away slowly. I suppressed a laugh; his frightened expression resembled our father's so much when confronted by his "lady friends". "I-I just went out for a bit of fresh air. It's so stuffy in here." He continued to sweat as Mariam came closer, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "A-anyway, why aren't you angry as Byanqa here? She ran out of the palace too!" Byanqa was my nickname.

"Don't bring Big Sis into this!" Mariam took another step forward. "You promised to play with me today, Big Brother. YOU. PROMISED!"

"A-ahahaha, we can start now…by playing tag! You're it!" He bolted for the door. Mariam's jaw dropped. "Hey! Come back here!" Ali ran into the hallway, Mariam close to his heels in pursuit. I could hear the sting of her arrows flying loose, and knew that Ali had been hit with his cries of "OW!"

And so Mariam's Hunt had begun. Poor Ali. But then, those two had always been like that ever since they were children. Since they were born.

Mariam had been born two months after Ali to Auntie Kougyoku, Father's first wife. She was supposed to have been born earlier, but apparently Ali decided he wanted to be older than her, and Mother went into labor earlier. Father had been such a nervous wreck then; he was so worried that Ali wouldn't survive, given how tiny he had been at birth.

He needn't have worried. Ali grew up into the spitting image of our father: same blond hair, golden eyes, even the same warm, bright smile the two were known for.

Mariam, on the other hand, had bright pink eyes, eyes that exuded bright youthfulness and innocence. She had the same blond hair as our father, but lacked the ahoge that Father and Ali had. She was also shorter than Ali, a constant sore point to her. One would be careful not to mention her height around her-or they would face the wrath of her Hunt.

One look at Ali and Mariam, and you could tell they were related. Not because of their appearance; Ali acted more like Father, while Mariam's mannerisms favored Auntie Kougyoku.

I, on the other hand, had my mother's hair, face, and mannerisms. I'm told I look very much like she did in her youth. The only difference between the two of us was my eyes. Not the shape, but the color. While Mother's eyes had been a deep fiery red, mine were blue, pale blue just like the skies over Balbadd. Both Ali and eyes had not inherited Mother's red eyes.

Ali and I, we couldn't be more different in our appearances and mannerisms.

"Sis!"

I turned towards the voice of my little brother; he had survived our sister's wrath yet again. "Ali? What is it now?"

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Mariam's still looking for me. Can you hide me?"

My brother and I, we couldn't be more different. But we love each other dearly. "Sure."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, guys!

I know it's been a while since I updated. A month in fact. I just had a hard time writing this chapter, and I was swamped with school work. But that's no excuse for a true writer.

Anyhow, for those of you interested' I've posted up pictures for my OCs in this story. Go check them out!

But first check out this chapter!

* * *

"AAIIIEEE~! HELP MEEE~!" Ali ran screaming throughout the entire passage to the courtyard. Behind him was a still irate Mariam, complete with her bow, arrows, and quiver.

I sighed. I should have known hiding Ali did no good. When Mariam was determined, there was nothing that could stop her from achieving her goal. Especially if that particular goal was enacting vengeance (?) on her big brother for forgetting their play date. She was just like Auntie Kougyoku in these situations.

Hiding Ali in the palace laudry room had done no good. In cases like these, Mariam had the nose of a hound dog. As Ali learned the hard way.

"HHHEEELLLLPPPP~!" Ali's voice faded as he ran out into the courtyard, Mariam still close on his heels.

"…", I turned around, deciding not to interfere. I didn't want to suffer my own sister's wrath after all. Not that I would know what it was like to be on the receiving end of it. Both of my sisters have never unleashed their wrath on me; I never gave them a reason to.

"Oh, there you are, Byanqa!"

Speak of one devil and it will appear. I turned around and smiled. "Kouchou," I greeted.

She smiled back at me. "I was wondering why I haven't seen you at all this morning." Her smile became playful. "Let me guess-you snuck out of the palace again?"

I gave a mock-sigh. "Okay, you caught me. But I wasn't the only one! Our idiot brother did the same thing. "

"WHO'S BROTHER ARE YOU CALLING A-AAAAHHHH!"

"YOU _ARE_ AN IDIOT, YOU BUFFOON! NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN STUFF YOU FULL OF MY ARROWS!"

A screaming Ali and a fuming Mariam ran past us and straight back to the courtyard.

"…," Kouchou turned to look at me. "Hunting?"

"Hunting," I confirmed.

Kouchou sighed. "It's the fourth time this week already. Don't they ever stop?" It really had been the fourth time that week.

"I think they're just trying to bond a little more," I replied half-heartedly. They didn't really need anymore bond; they had each wrapped around the other's finger.

Kouchou shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, Big Sis, I was wondering if you were up for a little spar today? My sword skills have been feeling rusty lately. I want to polish them"

A spar with Kouchou. My kicks against her sword skills. My Fanalis blood hummed to life.

"You're on."

* * *

Three hours later, we collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. Our spar concluded with me being the victor. Just barely, though.

"_Huff-_I knew sparring_-Huff-_with you today was a good idea." Kouchou panted. "You are_-Huff-_a very_-Huff-_good opponent."

I let loose a small smile. "So are you. You've_-Huff-_improved your skills_-Huff-_so much."

Kouchou laughed. Her laugh is the exhilarating, free kind. One peal can just bow away all your troubles. "Uncle Sharrkan keeps telling me Sana-chan is improving by leaps and bounds. So is Dunya-chan. Apparently, they're almost on the same level as me." Dunya and Sana are Uncle Sharrkan's daughters. Dunya is a magician like Aunt Yamraiha, but that didn't stop her from learning swordsmanship, much to Uncle Sharrkan's delight. (That didn't stop him from griping over the fact he had no sons to pass his art to.) Aunt Yamraiha wasn't so bothered by it after Dunya decided to use her magic along with her swordsmanship. This made Sana determined to learn swordsmanship as well. (_"I want to be just like Daddy!"_ she had cried out once-Uncle Sharrkan had wept with joy.)

"So Dunya and Sana are stronger that my little sister?" I teased. "That means you must be getting weak." I ignored the pang that went through my heart when I said the words _"little sister"_.

Kouchou's red ringed eyes flashed indignantly. "I have _not_ gotten weak! I almost beat you today!" She then pouted childishly. It took all my will power not to laugh; she looked that cute.

"True, true." I got up, patting nonexistent dust from my dress. "Come on, let's get going. I think Father will be back soon."

Kouchou's red eyes lit up. "Daddy's back?" Her eyes had that maniacal glint in them. "I can't wait to show off my improvement to him!"

Typical of Kouchou. "Come on." I held out my hand.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Okay, this chapter may have been lame. But I am trying my best. I'm no good with plots as I've told you before.

So anyway, please review?


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, readers!

Is anybody excited about summer? I am!

Sorry for the short chapter. But it's an incredibly important chapter (in my opinion) in that it reveals something important about Dhabyanqa!

So just sit back, read, and enjoy!

* * *

"…so Big Brother promised to play with me today. And he didn't! He's such a meanie, Daddy!" Mariam's voice babbled happily about her day to our Father. He just sat there, listening to every word she said, behaving correctly at the correct times. He now said, "So Ali broke his promise to you? That's bad! Did you punish him?"

"Yes, Daddy! I Hunted him all day, in fact!"

Kouchou and I giggled while Ali flushed a deep red and pretended to be engrossed with his soup.

"I wasn't hurt at all," he muttered into his soup. His pink ears and puffed-up cheeks, however, gave away the fact that he was lying.

"No, but you did scream like a little girl!" Mariam playfully taunted.

Ali pushed back his chair and got up. "I did _not _scream like a little girl!" He stamped his foot, smashing the floor.

"Ali…," Father warned.

Ali sat back down meekly. "Sorry, Dad," he muttered.

I fought down a laugh and spoke, "It's not his fault, Father. I took him out of town to get some fresh air. I'm the reason Ali broke his promise."

"Nice try, Dhabyanqa," Father responded," I bet what really happened was that you and Ali _both_ snuck outside, separately, and you found Ali and brought him back. Did I guess that correctly?"

I laughed. It was no guess; it had happened that way for so many times. "Yes, Father."

Father sighed, then smiled. "Well, as long as you weren't in danger…" He turned towards Ali. "Next time, try not to break your promise to your sister?"

Ali saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

Father laughed. "Well, I have to get going. I have some papers to sign." He stood up. "I'll see you all in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Dad!"

"'Night, Daddy!"

Ali, Maraiam, and Kouchou's voices rang out. I said, softly, "Sleep well, Father."

He ruffled my head. "Don't look so uptight, Byanqa. You remind me so much of your mother, at times." His voice sounded wistful. "You should relax more."

My cheeks burned at the concern in his tone. But my heart ached at the same time. I hadn't meant to make him worry about me, or remind him of my mother. I might not have even reminded him of Mother, either.

Alibaba Saluja was a good man. He was kind, humble, maybe even too forgiving. He loved us all and treated everybody in Balbadd like they were family.

He spent most of his time engrossed in the politics surrounding his country. Yet, he still tied to make time for us, his family, no matter what.

I love him for that reason. It's why I try hard not to worry him or even trouble him. It wasn't because he was the King of Balbadd. It wasn't because I was the first princess of Balbadd. It wasn't because I was the eldest of his children, either.

It was because I was the only daughter of his deceased wife, Queen Morgiana.

It was because…

Because…

Alibaba Saluja is not my blood-father.

* * *

Again, sorry about the short chapter. But I'm sure it was worth it!

...Right?

Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you guys. No guarantees, though!

In the meantime, please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Me: *peeks around the corner out of potential fear.

Hey guys! (nervous laugh)^^'

I know I said I'd make this chapter longer than the previous one. Or that I'd at least try. ^^'

But the thing is, it's not easy to transcribe emotions into words. Especially by a horrible writer like me.

It's even harder because I'm writer in first person by a character that I'm still planning out.

So I'm sorry about the short chapter. And the fact that it's an even shorter chapter than before. Like, _really_ short (the shortest ever!).

I know we all hate short chapters. But please bear with me? ^^'

Now, onwards to the story!

* * *

I've always known since I was a little girl that Alibaba Saluja is not my real father. I'm not sure exactly when I realized this though.

All I know is that at some point in my childhood, I realized that while my mother and father might have been husband and wife, I wasn't Father's biological daughter at all.

I am not Father's daughter by blood.

I am not related to Kouchou or Mariam at all.

I am only related to Ali, if only by half.

And he doesn't know.

No one knows.

Except for a select few, perhaps. Everyone in the general public and beyond believes I am King Alibaba's blood daughter.

But I think there are some who know the truth about me.

I just don't know who.

I don't know who my sire is.

Mother probably knew, but she never told me. And I never asked her.

I never even told her I knew.

Father might know who my true sire is. But he's never brought it up before.

I'm not sure I want him to.

I've lived most of my life with happy memories: with three tottering little siblings, a cheerful aunt, a loving mother, and a protective father.

I've been raised in love and security.

I don't need to know the truth. I can live without ever knowing the truth.

I don't even know if I want to know the truth at all.

But sometimes…

I reached up to finger my mother's necklace, which rested around my neck.

…sometimes I wish I knew more about myself.

Sometimes I wish I knew who I am. What I am.

Sometimes…

…

…

I wish I knew who my true father was.

Or is.

* * *

Disappointed that the father's identity wasn't revealed? Too bad!

Sorry, but it's going to remain a secret for a while. Don't worry, you'll find out who it is. Eventually.

Unless you've already figured it out? ;)

Until next time!

P.S.: Review, anyone?


	7. Chapter 6

It's so hard to write in first person, especially in present tense!

Then again, I'm not that great an author. ^^'

Ah well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I put a lot of thought into it (finally, a long chapter!).

Onwards to the story!

* * *

"Wake up, Big Sis!"

My blue eyes flew open and locked gaze with a pair of floating pink orbs. "Mariam!"

My little sister leaned backwards and pouted. "It's almost noon. You weren't waking up."

It is? I checked outside the window. Sure enough, the sun had risen extremely high, to the point of zenith.

And I was a morning bird, in spite of sleeping heavily.

"Mariam," I said slowly, "why did you wake me up?"

Mariam tilted her head innocently. "Um, you've been asleep for most of the day?"

"Besides that. Anyone else could have woken me up. Why did _you_ of all people come to do the job?" I was convinced Mariam had an ulterior motive for waking me up.

Mariam smiled that sweet, innocent smile of hers-which proves me right. "Big Sis Kouchou went to talk to Cassius again. I just thought you might want to see how it goes."

At once, I was awake. "Let's go."

* * *

"He's still as shy as ever, huh," I murmured while watching Cassius's interaction with my sister.

Mariam giggled. "They're talking about butterflies, and he's _still_ stuttering."

Cassius is a soldier under my father's authority. He is a sweet boy, barely 17 years old. He has a fond love of butterflies, and apparently once considered becoming a butterfly breeder before ultimately becoming a soldier, for unknown reasons. He's very peaceful. Kouchou loves butterflies as well and the two would often talk together.

Except, lately, I don't think Cassius wants to chat about butterflies.

My Fanalis ears perked up: Cassius was speaking again.

"S-s-sooo, P-Pr-Princess Kougyoku…how is your father lately?"

Mariam and I cringed; Cassius's shyness had gotten in the way again.

Kouchou giggled; it is a good thing she is very oblivious…or just very nice. "He's doing very fine. A little tired of politics, but otherwise fine. You're so kind to ask." Yep, she is just very nice.

"Th-Thank you, your Highness-"

"Oh please, just call me Kouchou."

"-Y-yes, of course, you-_Kouchou_. Things are well with West Kou?"

"Yes, they are. My mother should be arriving soon after visiting home for so long."

West Kou was the western side of what remained of the Kou Empire. Some years ago, there had been a great civil war that split Kou Empire into two factions: West Kou and East Kou. That great civil war, now known as The Kou Revolution, had apparently a power struggle between two members of the Kou Royal family.

Aunt Kougyoku was part of that royal family.

I'm not sure what happened, but the war ended some time before I was born. Last I heard, the two nations are now in an uneasy peace truce.

"Kouchou! I'm Home!"

Kouchou whirled around. So did Cassius, Mariam and I. "Mom!"

Aunt Kougyoku strolled towards us, looking as regal and poised as ever. I'd heard rumors that she used to very demure and willful as a young girl; it was hard to believe that whenever I saw her.

"Mommy, you're back from visiting West Kou?" Mariam piped up; I hadn't noticed her stepping out from our hiding spot. Ah well, too late. I stepped out as well. Cassius's eyes widened; he obviously realized why we had hidden. His cheeks flushed a deep red.

Auntie smiled. "Yes, dear. I must say, it's been so long since I visited! Brother Kouen is doing well, as are Brother Koumei and Kouha."

"Emperor Kouen is well?" I asked curiously. I'd heard rumors about Auntie's brother, but I've never actually met him before. Neither have Mariam and Kouchou, come to think of it. And he's their uncle.

"He's still as stern and righteous as ever, my brother. He has a son around your age, actually. Maybe you'll get to meet him one day."

A boy my age? My cheeks turned hot at the implications. Auntie Kougyoku couldn't be thinking of…

"So you've come back for how long, your ladyship?" Cassius broke in. I noticed his cheeks are still rather red; probably due to the great resemblance between Kouchou and Auntie. They look like each other the way I looked like my mother. All except for their eyes: Kouchou has red eyes which are probably from her one of maternal ancestors. Otherwise the pair looks like two peas in a pod.

Aunt Kougyoku smiled demurely-so unlike Kouchou's wide grins. "I'm going to stay for at least ten months before returning to Kou to renew peace treaty talks. Thank you for asking, Cassius."

"Yes, thank you for asking," Kouchou chorused, "You're so sweet."

Cassius's cheeks flushed even more red; they are practically the color of blood. "N-n-n-no need to th-th-th-thank me, Lady Kougyoku. I am s-s-s-simply concerned about your safety l-l-like any s-s-s-soldier here."

"All the same, thank you."

Cassius mumbled something about checking the perimeters of the palace before walking off. Mariam and I stared after him, too busy hiding our smiles. When I looked back at Kouchou, she and Auntie were already leaving, with Mariam at their heels. Aunt Kougyoku glanced back at me and winked.

Was that a knowing glint in her eyes?

She turned back toward her daughters and began talking to them.

Yep, it had been a knowing wink.

* * *

So Cassius has a little crush on Kouchou, in case you guys didn't notice. It started from their friendly talks about butterflies and whatnot. Does Kouchou feel the same? Who knows? ;)

If you guys have any questions, just ask.

Until next time!

P.S.: Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Yay!

Another update! Another long chapter! And more development to the story!

All good things considering the horrible heat these past few days. Hopefully I can update my other story soon!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"If it isn't Ren Kougyoku, the former Eighth Princess of the Kou Empire herself!" Father's voice rang out throughout the hall.

Auntie laughed. "If it isn't the _Great_ Governing King of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja himself!" she teased back.

"I'm also your former husband," Father said in a mock-wounded voice, "Please be gentle to me!"

Aunt Kougyoku is Father's former wife. She married him shortly after The Kou Revolution ended. Apparently, there had been an agreement between Ren Kouen, then the first prince of Kou and now the Emperor of West Kou, and my father, who had no status or power then. I don't know what kind of agreement they had, but I know one of those conditions was that Father had to marry Auntie. And marry he did.

Father doesn't love Auntie. Neither does Auntie. They only care about each other as friends, if not siblings. A few years after Kouchou was born and before Ali was born, the two got a divorce and Father married my mother.

Even so, I think of Aunt Kougyoku as family. She's so cheerful and bright like her two daughters that any conversation with her can make your problems go away, if only temporarily.

"So you're back from West Kou for how long, Kougyoku?" Father asked once the idle chatter subsided.

"Ten months, Alibaba-chan. At least ten months before I go back home." Auntie replied.

"That's good." Father kept smiling. But I recognized the smile he had; it was the one where he cloaked his concern behind a mask of nonchalance. "I take it that negotiations went well with East Kou?"

Auntie's smile faded a little. She spoke in a gentle tone, "I'm not a princess or queen anymore, Alibaba-chan. I can't do much in the world of politics. What I can do helps, if only a little."

Father sighed. "I understand that. It's just…I'm a little worried about Hakuryuu. It's not like him to remain quiet for this long. It's unnatural."

Hakuryuu? My ears perked up. I pressed a little closer to the wall. That name sounded familiar…

"I agree. I just hope he's not up to something. I don't want to go to war again, after all."

Of course! Hakuryuu was the name of the current emperor of East Kou; he had also participated in the Kou Revolution.

"Well, I'm sure Hakuryuu won't try something like that again." Father sounded confident. "In the meantime, I've been thinking of taking a vacation. I have to get away from the politics. I'm thinking of going to Sindria."

"Sindria?!"

At first I thought I had spoken aloud. Then I realize it hadn't been me.

Ali stepped forward. "You're going to Sindria without us, Father?" He sounded hurt. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"Ali, how many times have I told you not eavesdrop on private conversations?" Father sounded weary. "And I was planning on telling you later tonight, along with the others."

"So you're leaving without us? That's…that's…" Ali's voice trembled. Poor guy. Probably upset because Father was leaving on vacation without us-

"That's unfair! You know I wanted to go to Sindria to see all the hot babes there. Sindria is THE resort of all islands!"

I smacked my head. So much for being upset; he just wanted some manly fun!

"Who's out there?" Uh-oh. Now they know I am hiding out here. Might as well come out.

So I stepped out. Everyone's eyes widened; Father's eyes were the widest. "Dhabyanqa! Again with the eavesdropping?!"

"Forgive me, Father." I mumbled.

He sighed. "You're really acting like Morgiana so much these days. She used to listen in all the time too." He sounded resigned to this fact.

"Sometimes she had a good reason to. You tried to keep her out of danger too much. And there were those times those lady-friends of yours visited," Auntie reminds him.

"Those weren't my fault! Who even invited them in the first place?!"

"Is that why you're going to Sindria? To visit some more "lady-friends"?" Ali questions suspiciously.

"No!" Father appears to have forgotten my eavesdropping. "I'm going because I want a vacation! And because there is an issue I must talk to the King of Sindria about." He sounded annoyed.

"But you're going alone?" Ali just wouldn't give up on the issue.

"I never said I was going alone! You guys are all coming with me. I'd never part with my family without telling anyone." He sounded very insulted.

I break into the conversation, "When are we leaving, exactly?"

"Tomorrow morning. Tell your sisters to pack their bags tonight. We're leaving as soon as dawn breaks out. We're to meet Aladdin at the docks of Sindria. As a matter of fact, Aladdin is there right now."

"Really? Uncle Aladdin is in Sindria right now?" Ali voiced out my thoughts.

"Yes. So you better start parking! Starting right now!"

* * *

The next morning, all six of us (Auntie, Father, my siblings, and I) gathered at the ports of Balbadd. We were accompanied by several guards, Cassius among them. He wasn't coming with us, though.

"Safe travels, Kouchou!" He yelled out. "And, um, you too Prince Ali. Princess Mariam! Lady Dhabyanqa!"

Kouchou waved while Mariam and I exchanged secret smiles. "Goodbye, Cassius!"

Ali remained oblivious to the entire exchange. No doubt he was imaging all the "hot babes" in Sindria. What was I going to do with him?

"Everyone ready?" Father's voice rang out. "Good. Now then…," he turned to the boat.

"To Sindria we go!"

* * *

We're entering Sindria next chapter! Stay tuned!

P.S.: Leave a review?


	9. Chapter 8

YAYYY!

My longest chapter yet! I'm so happy!

Are you all excited for this chapter? I know I am!

Entering Sindria, starting now!

* * *

"It's just as beautiful as always, isn't it?" Father asked.

"It is," Auntie agreed. "Sindria looks as lively as ever!"

We had just arrived in Sindria, our boat nearing the dock. Soon we would land on Sindrian soil and meet Uncle Aladdin.

And, for Father, meet the King of Sindria soon.

I could not wait.

* * *

"Aah!" Father stretched his arms. "No matter how long it's been, Sindria always seems like a special place to me." His eyes, looking so young and bright, eagerly scanned his surroundings.

"You always say that, "Auntie replied, amused at his constant response. Her eyes were also sparking with excitement.

"Because it's true. Now, where could Aladdin be…?"

"Hey!" A kind, mellow voice rang out. It sounded very familiar. "Alibaba-kun! Long time no see!"

Father smile became even wider. "Aladdin!" He strode forward until he reached Uncle Aladdin. The two immediately embraced. "It's been so long!"

Uncle Aladdin laughed. "It's only been two years, Alibaba-kun." He looked at us. "I see you brought the kids with you."

"Well, I never go anywhere without them."

"True. That's what makes you a great dad." He turned towards us. "Hello girls! You've become even more lovely than the last time I saw you." He smiled warmly. "And you look taller than before, Ali-kun."

"Thank you, Uncle Aladdin." Ali puffed up with pride. "Do I look any different?"

Uncle studied Ali critically. "Your hair's longer…and your ahoge is even pointier."

"Not that!" Ali's face flushed. He puffed out his cheeks. How so like him. "I meant my face!"

"It looks more grown-up. Getting along with the ladies yet?"

Ali relaxed. "That's what I came to Sindria for!"

"That's good." Uncle turned back towards Kouchou and I. "You two girls must outshine all the ladies in the world. Let me take a closer look."

"Aladdin, please don't lay one finger on my girls." Father's voice sounded pleasant, but it had a dangerous undertone.

"I wasn't going to!" Uncle protested. But he took a step back anyway. "I can see it now: you girls will get a lot of suitors real soon."

I smiled; Kouchou already had a suitor of her own, not that anyone knew.

"Anyway, you arrived just in time for Maharagan! They're about to start!"

"Really? We better hurry, then," Auntie Kougyoku said. She lifted her skirts and began to run.

I picked up the pace as well; I wasn't going to miss Uncle Sharrkan's swordplay for nothing.

* * *

"Master's swordsmanship is as great as always." Father commented once the show was over. "He's gotten greater, if possible."

"I can't wait for the festival to begin." Uncle began drooling, no doubt imagining the food-and the ladies.

"Me, too," Ali eyes misted over. He was probably thinking of all the girls that were going to be at the festival. I leaned over and whacked him on the head. "OW!" he turned towards me, rubbing his head. "What did you do that for, Big Sister?"

"No reason." I decided it wasn't worth talking about his inappropriate interests.

* * *

Maharagan was amazing, as always. The streets were crowded with people, the tabled overflowed with food, and the music kept flowing. Even the dancers danced more lively and frivolously than usual.

Everyone was having a great time.

"King Alibaba!" The King of Sindria's voice boomed out. "How have you been? And I see you have brought your beautiful daughters with you." He smiled charmingly.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ali inquired.

"Forgive me, Ali, your beautiful sisters took the breath out of me as soon as I laid my eyes on them." He winked conspiratorially at Ali.

Father grumbled, "None of that now, Arafi. My daughters aren't ready for that sort of thing."

Yes, the King of Sindria was not Sinbad of the Seven Seas, but rather his Heir, Arafi.

Arafi and King Sinbad had no blood relation. I don't know the specific details, but I know that the two met while King Sinbad had been passing through Arafi's home village, which no longer existed.

King Sinbad had adopted him shortly after that. Apparently, the two had many traits in common: their charisma, confidence, leadership, and courtesy. In other words, he had seen a younger version of himself in Arafi. He made Arafi his heir shortly before he passed away years ago. So, naturally, after his death, Arafi, Heir to Sindria, became King of Sindria.

King Arafi now laughed awkwardly. "Forgive, King Alibaba. I mean to simply compliment on the beauty of your three daughters, especially your two eldest. They have grown lovelier than the last time I saw them. They must be getting marriage proposals." He winked.

"My daughters are too young for marriage." Father retorted. "They need at least ten more years, if not twenty."

I secretly agreed with him; we were too young for marriage.

Why are people even talking about marriage nowadays?

"If you say so, Alibaba-san…" Arafi waved off the marriage talk. "By the way, you said you wanted to speak to me…?"

Father jolted. "Ah, right…!" He hesitated, then glanced at us. "Run along, kids, and enjoy yourself. I need to speak to the King."

Ali opened his mouth to protest, but I sent him a sharp glance. He understood, and puffed up his cheeks.

I didn't want to leave, either.

* * *

So for the next two hours, we walked around, looking at the attractions and eating Sindria's famous seafood, particularly the fish.

The fish was extraordinarily good.

"Look!" Mariam suddenly exclaimed. She pointed at two girls encroached near a booth. The pair looked very familiar…

"Sana-chan! Dunya-chan!"

The two looked up and waved. "You guys!" Sana ran over. Dunya followed closely by at a more demure pace. San skidded towards a stop-right next to Ali.

"Long time no see," she teased, "have you manned up yet?"

Ali flushed. "That's none of your business!" He turned his head away. That only served to widen Sana's grin.

Sana and Ali don't get along at all. Don't' ask me why, but ever since the two met at the tender age of twelve, they've fought like cats and dogs. Every time they meet only serves to fuel their enmity. It probably doesn't help that our dads get along really well, and make a point of meeting each other at least once a year.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Tomboy? Obsessing over swords again?" Ali now taunted.

Sana turned red. "No!"

"Yes." Dunya refuted. She turned to Sana apologetically. "Sorry, little sister, but it's the truth. We were even planning to head over to the magic booth after delivering these boxes to Lord Spartos." She gestured to her right. Now that I looked closely, there was a stack of boxes next to the booth; they must have decided to take a break next to the sword booth and lost track of time.

"Ha! Can't carry a bunch of boxes, now, can you?" Ali insulted.

Sana's head looked like it was about to explode. "Can, too! But can you do so, Weakling?"

Ali's stamped his foot, creating a crater. "I can do so!"

Sana did not look fazed by the stamp-induced hole at her feet. "Prove it."

"Fine!" Ali gritted his teeth.

I grew worried. Those boxes looked a little too heavy… "Ali, you don't have to hold those boxes; I can do that."

"No, thanks. You're not the only half-Fanalis here, Sis. I can handle it." He pushed back his sleeves and proceeded to lift the boxes.

His knees immediately buckled.

"…Big Brother, are you sure you're all right?" Mariam worriedly inquired. "Maybe you should let Big Sister help-"

"No, I'm fine." Ali gritted his teeth, and, with a huge grunt, stood up straight. He immediately began walking forward.

We reluctantly followed him at a slow pace.

Sana casually strolled beside Ali, who continued huffing and puffing.

*"Look at me. I'm walking slowly, yet I'm faster than you," she taunted.

"Shut it!" Ali blushed furiously. If he hadn't been holding the stack of boxes, he'd probably have pulled out his sword.

I hid my smile.

Some things never changed.

* * *

*This is something I actually said to my co-worker once. He was kind of annoying me at the time. :D

I'm going to love Sana and Ali's interactions! Are you? :)

As thanks to those who follow and fav (and review!) this story, here's a little sneak peek for next chapter:

[Uncle Aladdin paused and met my eyes. His eyes looked sad.

"You have an unusual destiny to fulfill, Dhabyanqa. The Rukh tell me that much."]

Until next time! And don't forget to drop a review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter! And it's another long chapter!

*Secretly celebrating over the hard work in the background*

I gotta say, this chapter was kind of hard to write. Not only because of the content, but because of the heat and exhaustion! Not to mention I got my wisdom teeth removed lately (Ouch! :( ).

But you're not here to talk about my teeth; you're here to read my story.

So go ahead! Onto the next chapter!

* * *

"I told you those boxes were too heavy for you, Ali." I scolded him on our way back from Lord Spartos. The boxes turned out to have contained lances, newly made and imported from Sasan.

Ali walked beside me stiffly. "They were no big deal, Dhabyanqa. I can take on a bit of heavy weight."

But not as much as me. Even though we were both half-Fanalis, Ali is never able to hold as much weight as me. Nor can he cause as much damage as I can. I think that is related to the amount of magoi we have in us. Or so said Mr. Muu and Aunt Myron the last time we saw them in Reim.

"Still, you shouldn't try to over do it, Ali," Kouchou spoke up, "we could have lifted those boxes as well."

Ali puffed his cheeks out. "You couldn't have carried that many, Sis."

Mariam intervened, "At least Big Brother was there, Sana, Dunya. He carried the boxes you were supposed to carry."

"Yes," Dunya turned to Ali. "Thank you for helping us, Ali." She smiled gently.

Ali blushed. "I-it was no problem, Dunya."

"Yeah, you don't have to thank him, Sis," Sana glared at Ali," he didn't even do much any way."

"What did you just say-?"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. Our heads turned. "Excuse me."

A black-haired boy was standing right behind Sana. He had clearly been waiting for her. Sana lifted her eyebrows curiously. "Yes?" The boy smiled shyly.

"Excuse me, Miss. Sana, would you like to dan-" Suddenly the boy paled and backed off. "A-ah, excuse me, I have to go." He turned around and dashed off. He stumbled twice in the process.

Confused, Sana turned around. Her eyes widened in sudden comprehension. "Dad!" she complained. "You chased off that boy!"

Uncle Sharrkan had a frightening look on his face; it matched that of a demon about to jump in a lake of fire (where did he even come from in the first place?). No wonder that boy was so spooked. "That boy was too close to you. Daddy doesn't like it when boys are too close to his daughters. He would have done impure things to you!"

"He was only going to ask me to dance with him!"

"Exactly! Impure!"

Dunya shook her head while Sana growled in frustration. Ali started laughing. "Ha! Can't score a boy without your daddy, huh?"

Sana bristled. "So? It's not you've ever scored ladies before. I bet you can't!" Her cheeks were dusted a light red.

"Can too! In fact, I was just about to."

"You were?" Sana looked so surprised; I wonder why.

"Yeah!" Ali turned top Uncle Sharrkan. "Uncle Sharrkan, where is the nearest club here?"

"I'll take you there myself." Uncle drained the last of his drink (which appeared out of nowhere). "I used to go there a lot when I was younger…before I got together with Yamraiha, of course," he hastily added. "Er, between you and I, that never happened, all right? Yamraiha will kill me."

Ali nodded, though I could tell he wasn't listening. No doubt he was thinking about the ladies again. A bit of drool slipped from his mouth.

"All right, let's go!"

* * *

"Sana, are you okay?" Dunya asked worriedly. "You've been really quiet for the past few moments."

Sna looked downward at the ground; it was obvious she was bothered by something. "I'm all right, Dunya."

"No, you're not," Mariam interjected, "you're down in the dumps for some reason, Sana. What's the matter with you?"

"I am worried, too." It wasn't like Sana to just suddenly become gloomy and quiet. What had happened to her?

San lifted her head up; she still had that gloomy expression on her face. "I'm fine, guys. I'm just…thinking about Ali. With the ladies."

Mariam blinked. "Ali? With the ladies?" She sounded confused; I don't blame her.

Sana nodded. "Yeah, I mean…I'm a little worried."

Dunya stopped in the middle of her tracks. "You? Worried?" She sounded extremely shocked. "You of all people are worried about Ali?"

"What? I wasn't talking about him!" Sana flushed. "I was talking about the ladies he's going to meet in the club! I'm worried about what that idiot'll do to them! He's too dorky to ever pick up a girl."

Dunya breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I was afraid it was something else."

"Like what?!"

Mariam tilted her head curiously. "Um…what's wrong with Big Brother being with girls? He's just asking them out, right?"

We all stared incredulously at Mariam. I had forgotten about how innocent and dense she could be at times. "No, Mariam! Our idiot brother isn't asking some girl out to a date! He's-he's-" Kouchou stuttered, her face redder than a tomato.

"-He's doing something that boys only do when they want to feel good about themselves," I cut in; Mariam was still young, she could afford to keep her innocence a little longer. Kouchou shot me a grateful look.

"Oh." Mariam's face relaxed. "Then I hope things turn out really bad!" She smiled so sweetly.

Why do I have such an innocent yet dangerous sister? "Are-are you sure?"

"I hope things turn out bad, too!" Sana pipped up. "Who knows, maybe he'll get the number one hostess." She smirked, looking visibly better. Dunya started laughing. So did Kouchou.

Who could blame them? It was a pretty funny image. I could feel the corners of mouth twitching and beginning to turn upward.

"Dhabyanqa."

I started for moment. Then I looked behind my shoulder.

It was Uncle Aladdin who had addressed me. His eyes were indecipherable, almost like they were clouded over. "Uncle Aladdin?"

He nodded. "Can we talk?"

I hesitated for one second while looking at the festivities. Sana and Mariam were still laughing; Kouchou and Dunya were talking, though Kouchou slid her eyes over at me in a questioning glance. Then I nodded.

Uncle stretched out his hand, his palm laid flat. After a moment, I placed my hand into his.

* * *

"I'm sorry for taking you away from the festival." Uncle apologized. "But I had to talk to you."

"It's all right, Uncle." I wondered why he had taken me near the sea to talk. If he had to speak privately with me, then it must have been something extremely important.

A long period of silence settled over us. Uncle was the first one to break to break.

"Dhabyanqa, do you know how you were born?"

"No." I answered, surprised. "I mean-I always thought I was born in the palace." I grew uneasy at that. I was born in the palace, wasn't I?

"You were." Uncle confirmed. "I wasn't there personally when you were born. But I was there when Alibaba officially took you in as his daughter." He paused for a moment. "That day, the skies were clear. The sun shone." He paused again. "It was hot."

I laughed at that. Balbadd was always hot, no matter what.

Uncle smiled sheepishly. His smile, however, did not reach his dark blue eyes. "That day, I remembered Mor holding you. You were swaddled in yellow cloth, did you know? It was a sign that you were royalty." No, I hadn't known that.

"Even though you were only a few days old, you weren't crying or sleeping. Your eyes were already so clear and bright. A tuft of red hair was already sprouting from you head."

I stayed silent, listening attentively. I had never heard any of this before.

"I remember the day so clearly. Barkak had to man the gates; all of Balbadd was that eager to see you. You were the first princess of Balbadd, after all."

"I can still see how bright the sun shone on you. And all the smiles that surrounded you that day. Even more, I remember the amount of Rukh swirling around you. There were so many."

I held my breath. I didn't understand much about the Rukh, but even I knew that was important. So important that Uncle Aladdin would keep it in memory and tell me years later.

He had waited until this very moment to tell me.

Uncle Aladdin paused and met my eyes. His eyes looked sad.

"You have an unusual destiny to fulfill, Dhabyanqa. The Rukh tell me that much."

* * *

"Are you okay, Big Sister?"

I started for a moment. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Kouchou leaned back, looking puzzled. "Are you sure? You look a little…strange. What did you and Uncle Aladdin talk about anyway?"

I glanced away. "Nothing much."

Kouchou tilted her head, "'Nothing much?' Are you hiding something from me, Dhabyanqa?" She had the "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll bug you all day" tone to her voice.

"Really, nothing's wrong! Uncle just wanted to tell me about how cute I was as a baby!" Which he did. After he told me about my destiny.

"Oh." Kouchou's expression relaxed. "You must have been really cute!" she teased.

"You were cute as a baby as well! I still remember how you looked. Small, wrinkled, red-"

"All right!" She blushed. "I get it. Just don't tell anyone."

_Like Cassius_, the unsaid statement went unheard.

I sighed. "Okay, I won't."

_-BANG!-_

The fireworks went off. Kouchou and I turned towards the sky to look at them. We weren't the only ones. Nearly everyone had stopped what they were doing to catch a glimpse of the fireworks. There was a myriad of colors, red, yellow, blue, even one that went off in a flower-shaped rainbow.

"It's beautiful," someone breathed.

I watched the fireworks burst over my head, though I wasn't really focusing on them. I kept thinking about my conversation with Uncle Aladdin. I kept replaying his words.

"_You have an unusual destiny to fulfill, Dhabyanqa. The Rukh tell me that much."_

But I mostly replayed Uncle's insinuation:

"_I wasn't there personally when you were born. But I was there when Alibaba officially took you in as his daughter."_

Uncle Aladdin knows the truth about me.

He knows.

* * *

What does Aladdin know about Dhabyanqa.? I think it's kinda obvious. :)

I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully before the end of summer. If not... :(

Until next time, guys! (Don't forget to review!)


	11. Chapter 10

What's up everyone?

Everyone have a good day? If so, that's good.

Unfortunately, school starts in a week for me. I'm still not prepared for senior year. :(

So this might be the last chapter I'll do for a while. Hopefully I can do more when things have settled...

Anyways, onwards to the story!

* * *

Uncle Aladdin knows that I am not King Alibaba's biological daughter.

He must have known for a long time. Perhaps long before I was born.

When? _How?_

Did he know?

Did he know who my birth father was? Is?

_Did Uncle Aladdin know who I really am?_

But why should I care about this? I don't really need to know the truth about me.

Don't I?

It's not like it's important…

* * *

"Dhabyanqa? Dhabyanqa~! DHABYANQA!"

I jerk upward, startled.

Dunya leaned back with a puzzled smile. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

I blinked, then looked around.

It is already morning. I am in Sindra's guest tower with my entire family sans Ali. There are platters of food piled onto a long tabled situated in front of us. The smell of Sindria's famous seafood is wafting around the open room.

Everyone is looking at me with a mystified smile and furrowed brows.

"Sorry!" I quickly said. "I must have dozed off."

Aunt Kougyoku starts laughing. "You sure did! You must not have gotten enough sleep last night for you to nap during breakfast. And you love eating breakfast; your appetite comes in second next to Ali-chan. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Still sleeping," one of the servants commented in response.

My cheeks start heating up. "I-It was a long night last night."

Kouchou lifted one of her eyebrows skeptically. "It must have been for you to keep tossing and turning all night last night," she commented dryly.

My cheeks are still burning: Kouchou must have heard all the tossing and turning I did last night after the festival-it is a testament to how difficult it was for me to sleep last night.

"Hmmm…for a girl to toss and turn all night…that is pretty serious-like a girl in love!" Auntie declares. "Dhabyanqa-chan, are you in love?" she eagerly asked.

"_What! Dhabyanqa? In love?_" Father bursts out. "Who is the nasty boy, Byanqa? Papa will kill him!"

"It is nothing like that!" Why does everyone keep assuming silly things like that nowadays? It is getting quite ridiculous! "Father, I am _not_ in love! There _is_ no boy!"

Father leans back, looking slightly happier. Which is good, because he was starting to frighten all the attendants in the room. Auntie looks disappointed though. As do Mariam, Dunya and Sana. Kouchou, however, is still staring at me. I realize she does not believe-or knows that I am hiding something. But then the door opens. We all turn to the newcomer occupying the doorway, welcoming the distraction. And we all stare.

He was looking paler than usual, all the blood gone out of his face. His blond hair, usually cropped neatly was messily askew. There were countless cuts and bruises all over countless areas of his skin. There was a faint outline of lipstick on his left cheek, clearly smudged. There wasn't any hint of the usual glint in his eyes, which stare out sightlessly with uninhibited horror, nor any trace of his confident smile.

Ali looked like he'd walk right out of a nightmare.

"…Brother, what happened?" Mariam tentatively asks.

"…don't…ask…" He barely whispers, still looking straight ahead at untold horror that we can not see.

…

…

…

"…pft…"

Father bursts out laughing. Then Auntie. Then Mariam. Pretty soon everyone is laughing.

I laughed as well; it is a pretty funny sight.

* * *

The days go by in a blur and before I know it, it is already time for us to head back to Balbadd.

I am packing my bags when Kouchou abruptly asks, "Why were you tossing and turning last night?"

My hands freeze. "I-what?"

"You were tossing and turning again last night." She turned to look at me. "Is there something wrong? You only do that when you're stressed about something. And this has been happening since the night of Maharagan." She placed her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

I know there is no point in trying to weasel out of this; she has that determined look on her face where she won't take a no for an answer. She even had her "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll bug you all day" tone to her voice. "Uncle Aladdin told me something," I reluctantly concede.

Kouchou lifts her eyebrow (how does she do that so elegantly?). "You already told me that."

"Yes, well, it wasn't what I said it was before." A few minutes were all it took to get the words out of me; I feel somewhat relieve at confiding in someone.

Kouchou waited until I finished. Then, in an offhand matter, asks:" Sooo…basically your problem is…?"

"My problem…my problem is that…that…" I don't know what to say, truthfully. I am not even sure what my real problem is. "My problem is that I don't know hat this destiny of mine means," I realize. "I'm not even sure what to expect. _When_ to expect. What am I supposed to do when this-this-this destiny of happens?" My voice is shaking. So is my body. I am actually afraid and nervous.

Kouchou has not said anything in a while. Now she opens her mouth and says: "I don't know. But maybe you shouldn't worry about right now. Maybe you should act like you never heard anything and keep going through life like you usually do. That sounds like the best idea anyhow," she hastily adds.

My mind is still in turmoil. But my heart feels lighter now; a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. "You're right. I feel better already. Thank you, little sister."

Kouchou smiles. "No problem, big sister." Then her smile turns into a teasing smirk. "Of course, I am also available for any girl advice for love troubles. Or even boy talk~!"

"I'm not in love with anybody, Kouchou!"

* * *

I wasn't entirely honest with Kouchou. In spite of everything I have told my little sister, I did not tell her one thing: that I am afraid my destiny has to do with my father. My true father.

* * *

So we departed from Sindria, with many tearful goodbyes (from Uncle Sharrkan and Sana-though Sana merely punched Ali farewell in the arm), good wishes (from Uncle Aladdin, Aunt Yamraiha, and Dunya), and an invitation for the next visit (from Arafi, with him winking at Kouchou and I, and blowing me a kiss goodbye).

A week later, we were back in Balbadd, which remained the sane as ever. Everyone in the country warmly welcomed us back with a feast (Father later joked that we hadn't left Sindria at all due to this; Auntie smacked in the arm for saying that).

Cassius almost tripped over his own feet when he ran to greet Kouchou and help her down from the boat. He also presented her with some orange cosmos he handpicked personally from a flower booth.

I am pretty sure Kouchou kissed him on the cheek for that.

I decided to take Kouchou's advice regarding my worries and acted as though nothing had happened. I continued to sneak out of the palace (albeit more discreetly this time, since Father had the guards on the lookout for me). I continued lecturing Ali and Mariam on their misconduct. I continued polishing my kicks (sometimes with Kouchou, in what she dubs her "training clothes"*).

So I acted as though Uncle Aladdin never told me anything significant concerning my life. I buried his words as deep into my heart as possible.

But sometimes there are days when I'd find my mind wandering over to the night of the festival. I find myself reflecting on Aladdin's premonition without warning. And, always, I end up having a wakeful night, trying to calm my nerves.

Because I feel like something big is about to happen. And I do not believe it is a good sign.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning when the news arrived. There weren't any clouds in sight at all. Because it was such a clear morning, Father had insisted on having a picnic in the courtyard. Nobody objected to this; it sounded like a fine idea. We had finished half of our meal. Ali was lazing around the grass, taking a little nap. Mariam was drawing on his face with a quill she produced out of nowhere. Kouchou had wandered off to look at the butterfly flowers in the yard, a dreamy look on her face. Father and Mariam were chatting with each other. Meanwhile, I was content to just sit on the ground and watch everyone and everything.

Then one of the messenger guards burst in through the gates. His alarming expression immediately ends all the idle commotion in the palace. And his news ends any peace we had for the past few years.

"My King! There is word from West Kou!"

"What does it say?" Father asks sharply, all relaxation slipping out his face and hardening into an expression of steel.

"W-West Kou is…is…"

"Well?" Father demanded. I have never seen him so aggravated before. "Say it!"

"West Kou is under attack! From East Kou!"

* * *

Ah, Ali, your just like your father. in a good way, of course. :)

(Alibaba, you really shouldn't laugh at your own son.)

So the plot is thickening! How many of you are cheering at this development? Raise your hands!

*Calculates number of raised hands*

That's great! I'm glad I'm doing a good job. I hope I can continue doing so.

So until we meet again! And don't forget to drop a review!

*(Oh, and if you want to see what Kouchou's "training clothes" look like, the link is on more profile page under "More on Dhabyanqa and Kouchou". Go check it out!)


	12. Chapter 11

I have to say, this chapter was very hard to me two whole months to write, in fact. And I still don't think I did my very best on it. Could be because i got a little sick the past few days. But i don't that was it.

Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter, folks! But I'm also not really sorry at the same time. ;)

Anyhow, without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter.

* * *

West Kou was under attack. By none other than East Kou.

I sat numbly while watching Father and Kougyoku scramble about, demanding communication to West Kou. They had contacted Uncle Aladdin and Arafi. Both were coming to Balbadd as fast as they could.

Why? Why was East Kou attacking West Kou? Why now of all times when the peace treaty had just been renewed?

_What exactly happened to cause Emperor Hakuryuu to attack West Kou? _

"Dhabyanqa."

Father paused right before me on his way to the council room. "Go back to your room."

My room? "But Father-" I begin to protest.

"Go. You're not needed here." His words stung a little, even though I know they are true. "Your siblings need you. Go."

My siblings. That's right, they must be in a wreck now. They need me; me, their sister.

I got up and turned towards the door. Just before I left the room, I caught eye contact with Kougyoku. She flashed me a sympathetic look. It was like she understood what I was going through…

* * *

"Sister!"

Mariam ran towards me and buried her face into my dress. She wasn't crying, though she seemed very close to doing so.

I held her close and patted her on the back. "Shhh…it's going to be all right, Mariam." I consoled her.

Ali wasn't crying at all; he was holding his emotions in, most likely to preserve his male pride. 'Sis, what's going on? Why is East Kou attacking West Kou?" He sounded very confused.

"I don't know, Ali," I admitted. "I find it very odd that the two nations are fighting again so soon after the treaty renewal."

Kouchou, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, then spoke up: "I wonder if West Kou has done something to anger Emperor Hakuryuu.'

We all turned to look at her in confusion. She reddens a little, and continues, "Mom told me a few things about the two nations. She said that back when the Kou Empire was still whole and united, they were very aggressive and used anything as an excuse too attack surrounding territories and conquered them. Back then, the lineage of Ren Koutoku was behind most of it, before he passed away."

Mariam perked up. "Wasn't Ren Koutoku our grandfather?"

Kouchou nodded. "Yes, he was. And after he passed away, the empire continued to expand. In fact, the empire became even _more_ aggressive. They continued to invade territories, even confronting the Reim Empire and Seven Seas Alliance.

"This ended after the Kou Revolution occurred, with the contenders contesting for the title of Emperor over the Kou Empire. Of course, the war resulted in nothing, but given the turbulence surrounding the two emperors, anything is possible.

"Just like war…" she trailed off.

My stomach plummeted. I didn't like the sound of that. Judging by the looks on their faces, Mariam and Ali didn't, either.

A nation angering another, causing an attack based on a grudge? I hope it wasn't anything like that.

* * *

"Aladdin! You're finally here!" Father rushes towards Aladdin when he arrives.

Uncle nods towards him. "I'm sorry, Alibaba. But I had to pick up Arafi on the way."

Arafi bows. "Sorry to be late, King Alibaba! We had some unexpected turbulence on the way."

Father frowns. "Turbulence? What kind?"

"Nothing that can be considered important, your majesty." Arafi sits down at his designated seat. "Besides, I believe we have a different matter to discuss, yes? The attack on West Kou?"

"He's right about that, Alibaba-chan," Aunt Kougyoku cuts in, "sooner or later, Brother Kouen will be sending an envoy to us. We should use our time wisely until then."

Father lookes like he wants to talk to Arafi a little more, but reluctantly refocuses on the topic. I lean in against the wall more closely to listen. "So…West Kou has been attacked. By East Kou. By Hakuryuu, that idiot!" He sat back and rubbed his forehead. "What could he be thinking? I just don't understand him anymore."

"That's true, King Alibaba. It is odd that Emperor Hakuryuu would carry out such a bold action after all these years. Something must have compelled him." Arafi looks thoughtful at his suggestion.

"Aladdin, you don't think Al-Thamen is behind this, do you?" Father asked.

"I don't know. I though we destroyed the last of them years ago. But it does seem weird for Hakuryuu to attack West Kou all of the sudden. He has his grudge against Uncle Kouen and all, but…" Aladdin trailed off. His expression said it all-that he agreed with Father's thoughts.

Al-Thamen was an evil organization that existed years before I was born. If I recalled correctly, Father and Uncle Aladdin managed to defeat Al-Thamen, preventing them from harming the world with their diabolical intentions. But like Uncle said, it should have been destroyed a long time ago…

"It is highly probable that some remnants of Al-Thamen exist; perhaps they are behind this…" Auntie trails off.

"If remnants of Al-Thamen are truly behind this, then we must stop whatever evil they plan to unleash. I doubt Emperor Hakuryuu is in cahoots with them, but we must take action while we can." Arafi slams his fist down onto the table, startling me. It is a good thing I have yet to reveal my hiding place.

"Arafi-" Father begins, but Arafi is already waving his hand in apology.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. But I cannot just sit around while Al-Thamen is still breathing. After all-"

"It was Al-Thamen who attacked my village a long time ago-and destroyed it."

* * *

"Al-Thamen destroyed Arafi's village?" Kouchou gapes at me. "And it's still hanging around?"

After the impromptu meeting ended, I slipped out of my hiding area and managed to make my way back to my room without alerting anyone of my discretion. It was only in my room that I had just relayed what I learned to my siblings.

"They think Al-Thamen is still hanging around," I correct Kouchou. "It might not be."

Mariam shivers. "I hope not. It sounds so scary." She wraps her arms around herself. Ali notices, and puts his own arm around her shoulders. For once, his expression is somber.

There is a knock on the door. The door opens and someone's head pokes out. It is Father's. "Kids, are you in here?"

"Father?" In answer, the door opens further and he walks in.

"Dhabyanqa, Kouchou, Ali and Mariam, I need to tell you something." He hesitates, but plunges on. "Your mother and I are leaving for West Kou."

It takes an eternity for the words to sink. Ali is the first to speak.

"WHAT?!"

"Ali, listen," Father rushes to calm him, "it's not like we have a choice. I have an oath to uphold. As does Kougyoku. We have to help stop this before things get worse."

"If we don't handle the situation quickly, this might lead to another war."

Kouchou and Mariam gasped. Ali cried out, "No!" Even I can't believe this either. War?

"I have to go aid the Empire-it is my duty." Father then put on a face that I have seen many times-composed, determined, and steely. He used this mask during times of negotiation. Now he was using it for war.

"_Are_ we going to war?" Mariam spoke up. There was a quiver in her voice.

Father hesitated, then reluctantly answered, "I don't know. I hope that at the very least this doesn't end that way."

"I want to go with you."

Everyone looks at me. It takes me a moment to realize that I had spoken up. But it is true: I want to go with Father and Aunt Kougyoku.

"I want to go, too!" Kouchou hurriedly speaks up.

Father opened his mouth-clearly to protest-but something stops him. He is looking at our faces, mine and Kouchou's, as though suddenly seeing us for the first time. When he opens his mouth, his answer is startling, yet somewhat expected.

"Alright, Dhabyanqa. You can come. You too, Kouchou. But Ali and Mariam will stay behind," he adamantly declares as the two opened their mouths. "No objections."

"Thank you, Father." I am grateful for my father for allowing me to go with him, though Kouchou's admission is unexpected. But it is not just because I wish to go with Father into the Kou Empire; it is because I feel like I have to go. Like I must go.

Somehow, I knew my destiny had just begun.

* * *

And begun it has, Byanqa!

So, anyway, yeah, not my best chapter. But i think it was the best i could do.

Until next time, folks! Please leave a review behind!


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update, everyone!

I, being the horrible author I am, had no idea how to write this chapter, so it took until now to finish it. Not to mention that I've been feeling _incredibly_ tired nowadays (more so than usual). And I've been busy with college stuff (somehow I get the feeling I've only hit the tip of the iceberg. T_T)

So, yeah, a lot of things happened. And it really delayed me from writing this. But at least i finished! (cheers! XD)

Anyhow, I know you didn't come here to listen to me blabber on-you came here to read an adventure.

So read on!

* * *

We were speeding along in an airship towards West Kou. According to the pilot, it would take us around a day to get there.

I've never ridden on an airship before. Father and Aunt Kougyoku always told me that while airships were plentiful in our era, back when they were young, there weren't any around. They were only invented through the cleverness of the late King Sinbad, in an attempt to revolutionize the world and bring eternal peace and an end to war. Though it appears as though the last part didn't work, given what was happening right now.

Balbadd doesn't even have any airships-many people have been thing of adding and airship route if only to make the trade business more prosperous. But so far nothing has happened.

I could see the clouds drifting by us. I see the birds swooping around each other, cawing. I know that we are in the middle of a crisis-and yet…It was such a weird feeling. And yet it was wondrous. I could feel something tingling in my bones. What is it? What exactly is this feeling?

"Morgiana used to have that expression on her face," a familiar voice broke into my thoughts, "She said that every time she was on an airship, she felt like she was flying. Said she'd felt free. Free from all her worries and fears." Father propped his own arms against the railings, his expression wistful.

It was then that I recognized what the tingling feeling in my bones was: exhilaration. Freedom.

"She loved to fly, your mother," Father continued; he was evidently thinking about the distant past-the one my mother was in. "I always wanted to make an airship of her own so she could fly in it whenever she wanted. But she died before that could happen." He smiled ruefully and turned his face to gaze at me. "I'm sorry for bringing this up now, Byanqa, especially considering the situation we are in-but that expression of yours just reminded me of…" he trailed off.

I nodded. "I understand, Father." And I do. "I'm glad you brought this up."

Father smiled sadly at me, then departed towards the cockpit.

He still missed her.

* * *

"What a surprise! It's Dhabyanqa! Are your siblings here too?" That voice…it could only belong to…I looked behind and saw the titan-haired girl waving. "Long time no see!"

I smiled. "Hello, Statheri. No, the only one here with me is Kouchou. She's back in our room. The air here apparently isn't agreeable with her."

Statheri pouted and plopped right next to me at the railings. "Shame. It would have been fun to see that brother of yours-I just love to make his face red."

"Well, he's not here. So you can't," I pointed out.

"Hey, what's up with you? You look really down in the dumps!" Statheri exclaimed right next to me. If I didn't have my Fanalis ears, she probably would have spooked me and I'd be tumbling of the railings and into nothing but thin air.

Instead, I merely said, "We're likely to be in the middle of a war, Statheri-of course I'm down in the dumps."

"Pft, so what, there's a chance we might not want to go to war. Besides, aren't you happy to ride Sindria's finest model of an airship? There aren't any in Balbadd, right?"

"No, there isn't." But there may have been if my mother hadn't died. "I didn't see you when we visited Sindria last month. Where were you?"

"Oh, right, Sana and Dunya mentioned that you came by while I was out. I was visiting Sasan again. Dad insisted." She pouted at the memory.

Statheri is the daughter of General Pisti and General Spartos. She takes after General Pisti more than General Spartos. I heard rumors that her conception was rather unusual: supposedly General Pisti had wanted to be a mother for a very long time. However, due to her tiny frame, she was unable to conceive properly; that meant she had very little chance of attaining motherhood. Luckily, a good friend of Uncle Aladdin, a Mr. Sphintus Carmen, had recently come up with a method to help infertile women conceive children. It was simple magic-he just needed a willing couple to test it on. General Spartos had apparently volunteered for the job-Uncle Sharrkan joked it was because he hoped his own upbringing and personality might temper any chance of General Pisti's child inheriting her rambunctious attitude toward life. In any case, the experiment was a success, and Statheri was born a perfectly healthy titian-haired girl who, to her father's endless despair, later grew to have her mother's flirtatious and reckless attitude.

At least she inherited his impressive spearsmanship.

"I see…so how did the pilgrimage go again?"

"It was boring, as usual. Not my type of adventure. I was glad when I got back to Sindria."

"I see…" I frowned in realization. "Wait, why exactly are you here? Shouldn't you be in Sindria right now?"

"I begged to tag along-I want to see the Kou Empire myself," she said it as though it should have been obvious. "That and someone needs to protect the idiot king, since Amir is staying behind in Sindria with Jafar. Why are _you_ here, Byanqa?"

"To support my Father," I said-though it is only half the truth. "And I'm sure King Arafi isn't that much of an idiot."

"Sure he is-maybe not around you, but he flirts too much for his own good." Statheri retorted. I sweatdrop at her words-isn't that what she does?

* * *

An hour after talking with Statheri (who excused herself to attend to King Arafi), I entered my and Kouchou's room. I stopped right at the entrance, gazing at my sister's downcast form on her bed. "Kouchou? Is something wrong?"

Kouchou looked up, her face unusually cheerless and sullen. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Big Sister."

"It's never nothing with you." I sat down next to my sister. "You can tell me what's wrong. Go on."

She hesitated before plunging on: "It's just-I miss Mariam and Ali already-and we've only been gone for 2 hours!"

I arch one of my eyebrows up. "Ohhh, so you're feeling a bit homesick." I smile a little teasingly at my sister. "Is that it?"

She turned a bright red. "It's not funny!"

"Don't worry, I feel the same." I can see that I surprised my sister with this revelation. But it's true-I do miss them. I have since I first boarded this airship. "But that can't be all. What else is it?"

She hesitated again and-was it possible-turned an even deeper red. "ImumbleCassiusmumblemumblefight."

I wasn't sure I heard right even with my Fanalis ears. "What?"

"I said I don't like the fact that-that-that _Cassius_ is coming with us to West Kou!" Kouchou blurted out, covering her head with her sleeves in shame.

I frowned at this. Kouchou _had_ been a little upset when Cassius volunteered to accompany us to West Kou. She was even more upset that Father had agreed. "Are you upset that he is with us now?"

"I'm upset that he is a _soldier_ with us," Kouchou corrected. "I-I don't want him to fight. If we're going to war-then-he might-"

I understand immediately. "You don't want him to die."

She nodded. Her head still bowed in shame at her words-which, to her probably sounded like that of a spoiled princess.

Something that I knew Kouchou of the Saluja family of Balbadd was not.

"We don't know if we're going to war at all," I consoled her, "and it's possible nothing bad is going to happen."

She brightened at this. "That's true," she agreed. "We might not get involved in this anyway. We'll probably be sent back home after a while-I hope Cassius comes with us," she added hopefully, "I hope he won't be sent to the front lines-that is, if something bad happens."

I didn't have the heart to tell my sister that that was probably going to happen.

* * *

"King Alibaba! King Arafi! West Kou is in sight! Preparing to land!"

It is nearly dawn. A new day was beginning. A day if either hope of despair.

Hope for peace. Despair for war.

I don't know which will occur. But I must move forward. And I stand and gaze at the sky before turning to greet the sun.

And behind me was my first view of West Kou.

* * *

Whoo! I managed to finish writing this! Hopefully it was satisfactory. (It was really hard.)

Sadly, I don't think I'll be writing much in December (like I said, I've only hit the tip of the iceberg. T_T) But I'll try updating my stories whenever I can!

The good news is, sometime before Christmas, I'll be uploading another drabble on _The Misadventures of Judal_. And I can tell you to expect it to be _reaaally_ funny! So please look forward to it!

Until next time!

(P.S.: Don't forget to review!)


	14. Chapter 13

Boy, am I tired. I just got back to school for a week, and I am _tired_. I must be getting old-_not._

I honestly wanted to upload this chapter earlier this week, but I had a hard time finishing it, much less _writing_ it.

By the way, I noticed in chapters 10 and 11, I accidentally switched West Kou and east kou around. it took me writing this chapter to notice it (stupid me!). ^^;

(i had it fixed so you won't notice the difference.)

By the way, keep in mind as you read this chapter that I don't really know how to describe some scenes, so don't get mad if you find them really lacking. Or unrealistic. I did my best, i honestly did.

To year 2016, here's the chapter 13!

* * *

West Kou was not what I expected.

I had expected something like Balbadd, a former country and capital of the Empire.

I was expecting a bustling merchant street. A crowded pavilion. Even hot, scorching weather.

What I saw instead left me breathless: West Kou was nothing like Balbadd.

Its buildings had sloping, gilded roofs. Spiraling towers scraped the sky. Walls surrounded buildings. The people were all wearing the same clothes with different colors-brown, green, white.

I knew that West Kou wouldn't exactly look like Balbadd. But still, seeing it…

Auntie must have noticed my expression, because she squeezed my shoulder. "I know this might seem like a shock to you girls," she said. Girls? So Kouchou must have been perturbed as well. "West Kou is very…different compared to Balbadd. And the rest of the world. Don't expect things to be like back home," she added. "It's not our territory anymore-it's the Kou Empire's."

* * *

"If you don't mind, King Alibaba, I'm going to go straight ahead to the war council. I can tell you and Emperor Kouen have a lot of catching up to do." Having disembarked first before us, King Arafi looked over at us.

I could have sworn Father's eyes had a hint of weary resignation in them. "Very well. Go on ahead, Arafi."

"See you later, Byanqa. I'm going to escort the idiot king to the meeting room." Statheri waved goodbye to me as she followed Arafi out.

"Dhabyanqa, Kouchou, come with me." Aunt Kougyoku gestured to us. "It's time you met your uncle."

Kouchou tilted her head curiously. "Our Uncle? You mean emperor Kouen?"

Auntie nodded. "Yes, and maybe you will meet my other brothers as well." She smiled slightly.

I couldn't help but ask, "What's Emperor Kouen like?"

"Oh, he's very-"

"Blunt, intense, and unnerving." Father cut in.

"Alibaba!"

"It's the truth, Kougyoku, and you know it very well."

Auntie glanced over at us and sighed. "Don't listen to your Father-you should learn for yourself what kind of man Brother Kouen is."

What was Emperor Kouen like? I was about to find out for myself.

* * *

"Announcing His Majesty, Ren Kouen, Emperor of West Kou!"

The announcer's voice thundered out, ringing against the Imperial Palace's Throne Room.

Father and Aunt Kougyoku bowed down to the Emperor. Kouchou and I followed suit. I snuck a quick peek at the scene before me.

A tall, imposing man dressed in regal clothes lounged on a throne of marble. He had dark red hair, a narrow, but strong jaw, and a broad forehead. His eyes were that of a piercing hawk. His mouth bore the tiniest hint of a smile.

But it was the aura radiating from him that struck me the most. It wasn't the aura of an ordinary king. It had a hint of blood and fire, strength and determination. It was nothing like Father's, who was kind, warm, bright, and enveloping. This was the aura of a man born to rule. The aura of an emperor.

I knew instantly who he was before he opened his mouth.

"Balbadd's brat. You finally came."

"Stop calling me that." Father's face was composed. But one of his eyebrows twitched. "I'm too old for a nickname like that, Emperor Kouen."

"You'll always be a brat to me." Emperor Kouen looked at Auntie Kougyoku. "You look well, Kougyoku."

Auntie bowed her head. "Thank you, Brother Kouen. You look well as well. May your good health continue for many years."

He grunted. "If I can afford years of good health." He glances over towards Kouchou and I. His eyes narrowed. "Are those your daughters, Alibaba?"

"Why, yes, they are." Father's voice was calm. "Don't you recognize your own niece when you see her?" He gestured towards Kouchou. Kouchou was flustered at the sudden attention on her, her cheeks darkening. But Emperor Kouen's gaze wasn't focused on Kouchou. In fact, he made no comment about Kouchou.

Instead he focused on me. "That can't be your daughter. She looks nothing like you. Which is good."

"Brother Kouen!" Auntie scolded.

I was too surprised by his words to even react.

"She takes after her late mother. Do you not remember who she was?" " Father sarcastically quipped.

"No, I remember. That Fanalis woman, right? My condolences for your loss." The Emperor got up from his throne and walked down towards us. He stopped a little before Father and Auntie, towering before them. "Well? We don't exactly have time to chat around, do we? We have a meeting to attend."

Father looked offended. Auntie looked ready to smack her forehead.

Me? I was still a little shaken from Kouen's comment about my appearance. I never expected a talk about me at all. Nor about my mother.

Emperor Kouen was all Father said about him: blunt, intense, and unnerving.

"Kougyoku, Alibaba, follow me. I'll take you to the meeting." The emperor turned to leave.

"We'll be right behind you, Brother." Auntie Kougyoku paused before Kouchou. "Kouchou, go find Cassius. He'll stand guard for you two until the meeting is over." Cassius had been sent outside of the palace before we entered.

Kouchou nodded. "Understood, Mother." Auntie turned towards me.

"Byanqa, look after your sister?" I nodded.

"Yes."

Auntie nodded in satisfaction. "Good." Then she turned and followed Father and Kouen out.

* * *

"So, what now, Sis?" Kouchou inquired as we made our way outside the hallway.

"We do what your mother said-look for Cassius. I'm sure you want to see him very much," I teased my sister.

She flushed. "Th-that's not the point!" She brightened a bit. "But you're right, I do want to see him."

"Well, we better find him, then."

"That can't be too hard. Where there are butterflies, there is Cassius!" She looked past me and gasped. "Oh, I think I see him! With the monarch butterflies in the Imperial Gardens!" she said excitedly while pointing.

I turned to look at what she was pointing at. I spotted a green haired figure in the far distance. At the same time, I felt my sister move. She brushed past me.

"Kouchou, wait-"

But she was too fast; she ran towards the figure, quickly disappearing into the dust.

I never knew my sister could run so fast. Even my Fanalis eyes couldn't track her.

I guess she really wanted to see Cassius that much. But now I was alone. And lost.

I sighed and moved towards the Imperial Gardens. "I guess I'll just track them by scent," I muttered.

But my Fanalis nose did me no good; I had underestimated the overpowering scent of flowers. Especially those of the Imperial Garden's as I got closer to them.

I nearly gasped; maybe I did gasp.

Back in Balbadd, there were flowers everywhere. But they were desert flowers, made to survive the harsh, hot climate and lack of water. The most I ever saw was a desert hyacinth, a cactus, a daisy, and bushes.

Here, in the Imperial Gardens, it was more than that. There were so many exotic plants that I never saw in Balbadd.

I saw water lilies in the ponds. Purple wisterias. Pink tulips. Blue roses. Even bamboo!

No wonder the Imperial Gardens were so famed-they had flora that could only be found here!

"Excuse me, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." A voice broke into my reverie. I turned my head to find the person who spoke and spotted her.

She was fairly tall, with shoulder-length curly blue-black hair. Her eyes were surprisingly red-blood-red, not like the ruby-red my mother's had been. She had a very bright smile, not unlike Ali or Mariam's.

"Miss? Are you all right?" she spoke again, still holding that smile, though it was now tinged with a bit of awkwardness. I snapped back into focus.

"Ah, yes, I'm not from around here, actually. I'm just visiting with my father. I'm looking for my sister-she ran off." I laughed sheepishly.

"I see." She took a step forward. "West Kou is famous for its Imperial Garden. It's no wonder your sister took off. Many before her have done so." She stopped a little before me and extended her hand. "I can help you look for her if you want. Do you need help getting around?"

"Yes, I do, in fact." I gratefully accepted her hand. "I would really appreciate the help. It's going to be hard to find my sister here."

"I'm sure that together, the two of us can find her. In the meantime, I'll show you around. My name is Heiwa, by the way." She stopped and put her left fist flat against her right palm, and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Dhabyanqa. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I bowed before her.

"Dhabyanqa, huh?" She smiled again. "That sounds lovely. What does it mean? My name means Peace."

"White Phoenix." An odd name, given my features. "I think your name is lovelier."

"Thank you. I like my name, too. It's the same as-" I broke off as I spotted something rushing towards us. Fast. "Look out!" I cried out. I pushed Heiwa out of the way.

_WHIZZ-THUNK!_

An arrow landed on where I had been standing on merely moments ago. It continued to quiver as I landed on my side, the breath knocked out of me.

Where on earth did that arrow come? And who shot it?

_West Kou is under attack. From East Kou._

My blood ran cold when I remembered just what kind of situation we were in. Could it be that some East Kou agents managed to infiltrate the place-?

My thoughts were cut short when I heard some footprints approaching me. I made to get up, but it was too late. A sword was shoved under my neck, its blade dangerously close to my throat, forcing me to look up at my attacker.

A young man stood before me, looking to be around me age. He had dark-red hair, cropped around his neck. He had cool blue eyes like mine, eyes that were narrow and glaring down at me. He also had a mole on the left side of his mouth, just right below his lower lip.

Strangely enough, he looked very familiar to me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

* * *

Again, it might seem weird, but this was the best I could do.

If you enjoyed this, leave a review. If not, leave one anyone.

Until next time! And don't forget to vote on my poll! (Unless you don't want to, that is.)


	15. Chapter 14

First off, I have some good news: this is the first chapter I've written that is past 2,000 words! (Not counting drabbles.

Second, here is the bad news: I HAVE BEEN SPAMDEXED!

Funny thing is, I wouldn't have known this if I hadn't read Angel-the-hedge's note on Spamdexing-it was a real wakeup call, especially since i found at least two websites who have taken my profile and stories, including the one you are reading right now!

Shocker, right? Luckily, I took some action, but I think it's going to take some time for it to take effect. In the meantime, I'm just going to have to put up with the evil sites who dare to take my hard work and pass it off as theirs. I'm not going to let it stop me though!

Anyway, now that I've gotten that out of the way, let's continue with the story. Onward to chapter 14!

P.S.: I'm really (not) sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter.

* * *

"Who are you?"

The man glared down at me with suspicion. The blade did not poke further into my neck. But his hand was steady.

If I moved so much as an inch, my neck would be punctured.

Then I would die. Bleed out.

I was careful not to swallow when I opened my mouth. "Please, I think you are making a mistake-"

He cut me off. "I did not ask you to talk to me. I asked you a question-I expect you to answer it."

"I'm looking for my sister-she's here somewhere and I-"

"I asked who you are. Not why you are here. Though that will be my next question."

He was impossible to rebuff. I had no choice but to tell him. "My name is Dhabyanqa. I'm here visiting West Kou with my family. My father was called here to help with West Kou's situation with East Kou. My sister and I were not allowed to attend, so we came here instead. My sister ran off minutes before you arrived, and I was about to look for her when you came. This is the truth." He had to believe me. The man's eyes narrowed.

His sword glinted. It was then that I noticed something strange on the hilt of his sword. It had a weird symbol stamped-no, imprinted-on it. That symbol looked very familiar.

It was just like the one on Father's sword-the one he calls Amon.

The man was a dungeon capturer.

"I can tell you are telling the truth." He lifted the blade away from and sheathed his sword. Then he turned to Heiwa, who was leaning on her elbow. I had nearly forgotten about her. He bent down to her level and extended a hand.

"Heiwa, are you all-?" He jumped back suddenly as Heiwa's arm swung in his direction; she narrowly missed his face.

"Kouwa, you idiot, why did you aim at me?!" her voice held an indignant tone to it. The man blinked at her in response.

"I wasn't aiming at you, Heiwa. I was aiming at the wall behind you. You're all right, so you shouldn't complain."

"That doesn't make it right! Why were you aiming at the wall in the first place?!"

"I found this woman suspicious." He gestured towards me.

"She's not suspicious! At least, she doesn't seem like it. She's just looking for her sister." Heiwa still looked angry at Kouwa.

"You can never tell. Especially with what's going on recently." He turned away from Heiwa to look at me. "As for you…"

He extended his hand out to me. "Come."

I glanced at his hand blankly, then back at him in confusion. He grunted.

"You want to find your sister, correct? Then follow me. I'll assist you."

I was surprised by that. "Wh-why-?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust you. I don't think you've told me everything about why you are here. So I'll follow you until we find your sister."

i reached out to grab his hand. Still nonplussed by his actions, I asked: "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you do not know me." He glanced down at me critically-the same look Emperor Kouen had given to me moments before. Then I knew who he was.

"I am Prince Kouwa, son of Emperor Kouen and Empress Hakuei, heir to the throne of the Kou Empire."

* * *

Prince Kouwa certainly resembled his father. They both had a narrow jaw line, stern expressions, and a dignified air about them. Their personality even seemed to match.

"Sorry about Kouwa." Heiwa walked a little closer to me. "He's not usually like this. I mean, he is like this, just not as…intense."

"Heiwa? How do you know the First Prince of West Kou?" I asked curiously.

"I'm his best friend!" His best friend? The surprise I felt must have shown on my face, because she laughed the next second. "Oh, I know it's a little weird and surprising."

"Remember what I told you about my name? Well, Kouwa's name and mine have the same meaning-they both mean peace."

"Excuse me, miss," Prince Kouwa's voice cut into our conversation. "Do you have any idea where your sister could be? She can't be too far away from here."

"She's looking for a friend of ours here." If he could be called a friend. "Most likely, the two of them are looking at some nearby butterflies."

"Butterflies?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My sister loves butterflies." I didn't know why, but I felt the need to defend this.

"I see." His face straightened out, but I could still see the incredulity in his eyes.

I might have said something, except my eyes caught sight of a familiar shade of pink and green. "Kouchou! Cassius!"

"Sis!" Kouchou looked up and waved back at me. "There you are! Look at these butterflies, aren't they sweet?"

"Yes, they are." I ran towards my sister, ignoring the butterflies and flowers in the vicinity. "Listen, don't run off like that. This isn't Balbadd-I can't find you as easily here as I would back home."

Kouchou blinked at me, startled. "But I'm fine. I can always defend myself. And Cassius is always here to protect me." She gestured towards him. "See? I'm always fine with him."

He smiled bashfully, the familiar tinge of red already spreading across his face. "Yes, your highness. I am here to protect you. I will always be here to protect you."

Kouchou turned a deep red. She was redder than a tomato, or even the sun.

An impregnable silence fell in around us, broken only by Prince Kouwa's cough.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Balbadd? If you're from Balbadd, then that means your father, whom you came with, must be none other than King Alibaba of the Republic of Balbadd."

_Drat._ I sighed, and reluctantly concede,"Yes, that is correct. I am Dhabyanqa, the first princess of Balbadd. And this is my sister, through your father's sister, the former Queen of Balbadd, Ren Kougyoku."

Kouwa arched one of his split eyebrows, commenting, "I did think you weren't telling me everything when I interrogated you, so it's not really surprising." He turned away from me and looked at Kouchou instead.

"So you're Kouchou. Nice to meet you. I am Ren Kouwa, your cousin through the Emperor of West Kou, His Majesty, Ren Kouen." He bowed to Kouchou, his right fist flat against his left palm.

"My cousin?" Kouchou gaped at him. "Wow, you look just like your father!"

"So people tell me." His mouth quirked up slightly. "I honestly don't really see the resemblance, to be honest."

It was true that Prince Kouwa heavily resembled his father, Emperor Kouen. But when he smiled he looked differently. He didn't look arrogant, or even majestic. He looked…gentle. I wondered if that was a feature he gained from his mother.

"You, on the other hand, look exactly like my Aunt Kougyoku," Kouwa informed Kouchou, "but then, she is your mother." Glancing at me, he commented, "You two don't really look alike. Are you really sisters?"

My blood chilled at his words. Fortunately, Kouchou laughed off Kouwa's remark. "Of course we're sisters! Sure, we may not look anything alike, but that's only because we have different mothers! Dhabyanqa's mom was Morgiana, the Queen of Balbadd!"

Kouwas raised his eyebrow again (was that a habit of his?). "Was?"

"My mother died a long time ago. Ten years ago to be exact." The words were stuck in my throat. Although ten years passed by since my mother died, my grief hadn't abated a bit, thought it was not as intense. "She was really sick."

"Oh." Kouwa held a look of contrite in his face. "My condolences. That must have been a terrible time for you."

I swallowed the lump that had begun to form in my throat. "It's all right."

Kouchou frowned at Kouwa. "Byanqa still has us, you know." Kouchou informed him. "She still has me, our sister, Mariam, and brother, Ali, our Father, and Mother! We're not going anywhere anytime soon. After all, we're family." She tugged at Cassius's sleeve. "That means you too, right, Cassius?" she asked. "You're family too!"

Cassius stuttered, protesting, "ah, no, your highness! I-I don't think it's appropriate for a mere guard like me to be seen as family to someone as esteemed as you and Lady Dhabyanqa!"

"Nonsense, you are a part of Balbadd, so you are family to me. Isn't that right, Sis?' she addressed to me.

I nodded. "Yes, that is true, Cassius-you are a part of Balbadd, so you are family. All of Balbadd is family to us. We are Balbadd itself."

"And Balbadd is sworn to protect West Kou," Kouwa added in, "so I suppose that makes us family to you as well. We do have blood connections after all."

I frowned; I had not thought of that. But isn't that why Father married Aunt Kougyoku in the first place all those years ago? So that the alliance between our countries could be assured?

Before I could delve deeper into those thoughts, a gentle voice reached our ears:

"Kouwa!"

A middle-aged woman of average height stood before us. She was beautiful; she had long, thick, dark-blue hair tied back. Her bright blue eyes, so strikingly familiar glimmered in the sunlight. She had a small scar towards the right side of her chin, narrowly missing mole just below her lower lip. Beside her was a small man with light blue hair tied back. He had a pair of small swords sheathed behind his back. His eyes were bright blue, with a kind look in them.

The woman smiled gently. "Kouwa, my son, I have been looking for you."

"Mother!"

"Your Majesty!" Heiwa was quick to bow in front of the woman-the Empress of West Kou, I realized.

"Mother, what are you doing out here?" Kouwa did not bow to his mother, but looked concerned. "It is too dangerous for you to be out here."

"Kouwa, my son, I am a dungeon capturer and a former general of the Kou Empire; I can take care of myself. Beside, I have Seisyun here." She gestured to the man standing beside her-who, I now realized, casually rested his right hand on one of the swords' guard. "I see that we have guests-are you going to introduce them to me?"

Kouwa blinked at the change of topic at hand. Heiwa hastily stepped in. "Ah, Your Majesty, this is Dhabyanqa and Kouchou, the first and second princess of Balbadd. They are here with-"

"-The King of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja, and Kougyoku, both of whom have returned to help us with our situation with East Kou." The Empress looked at us with a curious look. She stepped closer to Kouchou and pressed her right hand against Kouchou's left cheek. "You must be Kougyoku's daughter-you both have the same look in your eyes-the eys of a warrior." She turned towards me and her eyes widen slightly. Was that a spark of sadness and nostalgia I saw in her blue eyes?

She smiled gently-her smile was Kouwa's smile. "You're not the type to shed your tears easily, are you?"

She stepped away from us and gestured towards the man beside her-Seisyun-and said, "Come, Seisyun, we better hurry before the war council ends. I want to have my input heard before it's too late." She turned back slightly, glanced at Kouwa, and added, "Kouwa, you should be at your father's side as well. Bring Heiwa along and our guests as well if you wish."

Kouwa nodded sharply. "Understood, Mother." Turning to face Kouchou, Cassius and I, he said, "I'm not going to force you, but if you want to go, follow me." Then he hurried after the Empress and her aide, Heiwa trailing behind him.

Cassius turned to Kouchou and I. "Princess?" he asked softly.

Kouchou stared after Heiwa's retreating back. "I think we should follow after them. What do you think, Byanqa?"

I was already turning to follow the trail. "Let's go."

As I follow Heiwa and Kouwa, I couldn't help but think: how did the Empress know that I did not cry easily?

* * *

I'm just curious: do you guys see Dhabyanqa as the type to wear shoes, or do you think she goes barefoot like her mother?

Until next time, guys! Oh, and while I'm at it, I encourage everyone out there, readers and writers alike, to look up spamdexing. Trust me, you won't regret it.


	16. Chapter 15

Daylights savings is throwing off my sleep schedule. I can't wait until it comes.

Well, without further ado, here's Chapter 15 of White Phoenix!

* * *

"I have to warn you," Kouwa informed us in front of the door to the war council, "to not be interruptive. The old men inside can be very…touchy." His voice sounded dry.

Heiwa snorted. "Touchy? Try prickly. Those old men could do with some retiring, since they hate breaking protocol and love sticking with tradition."

"Not now, Heiwa." Kouwa twisted towards us. "Understand? Whatever you do, do not say anything during the war council. I can't be blamed if you do."

"We understand. Don't we, Kouchou? Cassius?" I stared pointedly at the pair.

Cassius nodded reluctantly. "Yes, you highness." Kouchou looked even more reluctant, but Kouwa did not stick around for affirmation. He opened the door.

And we entered the war council.

* * *

It was unexpectedly quiet, save for a few murmurs coming from the old men near the end of the east end of the table. In the opposite direction sat the emperor himself, with his wife, the empress standing resolutely at his side. Seisyun was also standing, his hands remaining ever near his twin blades. Behind the emperor were four men who the likes of I had never seen before. If they could be considered men, that is.

One was a massive man, with cruel features lining his face. He bore wicked eyed and a cocky smile. What set him off as inhuman to me was his hair-it was made of snakes. Snakes that were alive by the sound of their hissing.

Standing right next to him was a man who was even taller. He had black teeth and a pig's nose. Strangely enough, he seemed the most human of the four.

The other two looked more bestial in appearance. One had the appearance of lion, complete with a lion's mane, whose ears were adorned with horns similar to a ram's. The other looked more draconian-he had a tail, a narrow snout and a feral snarl. He looked like General Drakon for all but his skin; his skin was blue. He was the tallest of the quartet.

They must be the Emperor's Household Members, people who were loyal to their chosen king, enough to receive a special power capable of altering their appearance, if they willed it so. Aside from General Drakon, I had never seen one whose appearances were inhuman-the price of being Assimilated.

"…furthermore, I believe that we should try to take action immediately, Your Majesty, and stop Prince Hakuryuu while we still have the advantage!" One of the old men at the east end was speaking now, clearly addressing the Emperor. His voice was filled with indignation as he spoke, "we should have one this years ago, my liege, back before this ridiculous talk of a split nation occurred. Now that the traitor Prince Hakuryuu has struck once again, we should retaliate-"

"And risk starting a war that involves sacrificing too many of our lives?" Emperor Kouen's voice was low, but filled with authority. "I do not want a repeat of the last war the Kou Empire faced, Minister Ming. To act rashly without forethought is to lead ourselves to death. I am sure that you do not want that, do you?"

"N-no! But, Your Majesty-"

"It doesn't hurt to take precautions," Arafi remarked from down the table. Father, who was sitting next to him, glanced sharply at him, but he continued, "We don't have to attack Emperor Hakuryuu, Emperor Kouen; we can simply send him a threat to back down on whatever he is doing-or planning to do."

"What Arafi means," Father broke in, "is that we shouldn't so hastily say that Hakuryuu is the one who attacked West Kou. It could be anyone who did it. Besides, even if Hakuryuu was indeed the one who has struck, then we should be even more careful on how we approach him!" Father's voice was filled with strong conviction.

"I don't believe for one second that Hakuryuu is doing this for no reason. He's always had a reason for every one of his action, regardless of how twisted and unhinged they were."

"So you believe," another old man spoke up while leaning back into his chair. He was balding, and had a thin mustache. "But King Alibaba, much time has passed by since you and Prince Hakuryuu last saw each other, let alone spoke tone another. Anything might have happen in these last few years. And the last time you saw each other," he drawled on, "I believe that Prince Hakuryuu did something that most people can't forgive others for."

"May I remind you, King Alibaba, that Emperor Hakuryuu once tried to kill you and destroy your homeland? The land of Balbadd, which _you_ now govern?"

My heart stopped. Emperor Hakuryuu once almost killed my father?

Beside me, Kouchou stiffened as well. It is a wonder no one has noticed us yet.

Father was quiet for a moment. "It's true that to this day, I haven't forgotten that Hakuryuu, whom I considered a good friend, tried to kill me, if only because he believed that I was interfering with his aim to reclaim the Kou Empire's throne. But I have never hated him for doing so; to this day, I don't."

To continue thinking of him as a friend, even after all that happened, even after trying to kill him-just what kind of man was Emperor Hakuryuu?

"So basically you are saying that you believe that Prince Hakuryuu is justified in what he did? Or rather, what he is doing now?" The bald man leaned forward. He had some of his belly sticking out, I noticed. "Those are very dangerous words to say, Your Majesty."

Before Father could speak up, Kouwa's voice rang out, "Are you saying King Alibaba is a traitor, Minister Tao?"

Startled, the entire council glanced over in Kouwa's direction-and, subsequently, our own. "Prince Kouwa! I did not-"

"Dhabyanqa? _Kouchou?_ _What are you two doing in here?!_" Father got up from his chair, his eyes openly staring at us. "_How did you get in here?!_"

Aunt Kougyiku was standing beside him, one hand on his shoulder-no doubt to calm him down. "What Alibaba means, girls, is that you aren't supposed to be here without permission. This place is only meant for advisors and people of the government." Her pink eyes, so like Mariam's, stare at us curiously. "How _did_ you get in here? Didn't I tell you to go find Cassius?"

Before Cassius can open his mouth to announce his presence to Kougyoku, Prince Kouwa spoke: "They're with me-I brought them in here with me."

"Prince Kouwa! Your Highness, you should not interact with people so below your status!" The man with the snake hair spoke up belligerently. Was he referring to us? Judging from the glare he was giving us, it must have been. Cassius was already narrowing his eyes.

"Those are _my children_ you are speaking of, Seishuu." Auntie's voice was quiet but fierce. Father's eyes had an unusually cold look in them.

The snake man-Seishuu-caught himself. "Ah! Princess, I did not mean-" he was cut off by a smack on the head, courtesy of the man with the pig snout.

"Seishuu, brat, you idiot!"

"Indeed." The dragon headed man-the one that looked so much like General Drakon-agreed.

"Shou En! What did you-?"

"Stop this nonsense." Everyone became quiet at Emperor Kouen's voice. "We came here to decide what to do about Hakuryuu, not to bicker like children." His voice was steady. Calm. "It does not matter who joins the council-we must be open minded about all options. However, Minister Tao," he addressed the balding, plump man, who flinched somewhat at his tone, "that does not mean slandering our allies in any way without proof."

Minister Tao lowered his head, shamefaced. The Empress took this opportunity to speak:

"Regardless of what we choose to do, war should not be an option. As of now, we do not know what Hakur-_Emperor_ Hakuryuu is up to, but I am sure it is not enough to induce war yet. If we do this carelessly, we will end up starting a fight we may live to regret."

The Empress's face had a weird expression-it was like she was trying to hold back an emotion of some kid while trying not to show it to others.

I'm not sure who it was who said this, but someone, in a quiet, cool tone, whispered:

"Still feeling attached to your brother, Your Majesty? Do you still feel some love for that traitor of a brother?"

Ren Hakuryuu was the Empress's brother? Then that emotion in her face must have been…

The Empress was quiet for a few moments. Emperor Kouen did not look at the Empress. But he made a move that, while it couldn't be from my point of view, resembled that of a lover closing his hand around hers in an intimate embrace. Glancing at Kouen, the Empress seemed to draw strength from within and slowly declared:

"Hakuryuu stopped being my brother the day he sent the Kou Empire-what used to be the Kou Empire-into civil war. I have no attachments, no ties to him. I have not seen nor spoken to him since he left to proclaim himself ruler over much bloodshed and a twisted path. If we were to meet face-to-face now, I would not even look at him, much less approach him."

For some reason, her words struck me in the heart. My eyes teared up a little.

I had the feeling that she wasn't being exactly honest. Not completely.

Father must have thought the same thing, for the next thing he said was: "You don't have to force yourself, Hakuei." With a touch of sorrow on her face, the Empress merely replied:

"I made this decision a long time ago, Lord Alibaba-I decided to stick with it no matter what I lost."

"And that's _Empress_ Hakuei to you!" Seishuu snarled at Father.

"Enough, Seishuu," Empress Hakuei commanded. Seishuu snapped his mouth shut. "My son, do you have any idea on how to handle this?" she addressed Kouwa.

Kouwa shook his head. "I don't have an exact idea on what to do, but I also believe that war is something of last resort. I believe that what we should do is prepare for a possible battle-alert our soldiers and send some out to West Kou to do some reconnaissance."

"I agree that this is the best possible choice as well." Heiwa added in.

"Ah, Kagami Heiwa, I did not see you there. So you agree? Very well, then, all in favor of my son's suggestion?"

There was a flurry of hands rising up; most of which seemed very reluctant. Nevertheless, there was a majority of yes-enough for Kouwa's proposal to pass. "Then it is agreed-that is what we shall do." Emperor Kouen approved. Then he glanced over to my father. "You're not needed here anymore, Alibaba-you are dismissed."

Father turned a startling shade of red. Kouen ignored him and addressed all in the room, "In fact, you are all dismissed. Meeting adjourned. We will meet again later."

There was the tiny pause before Kouen added: "That is, if we have to meet again," and the room was filled with a clamor of people getting up and leaving.

When the dust had settled, the Emperor and the Empress and their entourage had already left. So had Prince Kouwa and Kagami Heiwa. King Alibaba and Aunt Kougyoku were left behind, along with King Arafi. There was a silent stare-off between our two groups.

King Arafi then broke the silence: "Hey, Dhabyanqa! Now that the situation has been resolved, you want to go on a date?"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger (?), but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. Well, see you all next time (whenever that will be)!

(P.S.: Don't forget to review!)

(And for those of you are fans of The Misadventures of Judal, don'tfforget to vote on my new poll for a spin-off! )


	17. Chapter 16

Daylights Savings is sapping me of my sleep.

Well, I'm back with a new chapter sooner than expected! I wasn't sure I'd upload it today, except I was unusually eager to finish this chapter. (And i hate writing.)

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Which I wrote under a lot of stress, by the way.)

Warning: may seem a little unrealistic, as usual.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm not sure what would have happened if Arafi hadn't asked me out on a date.

I knew that he just said that to break the tension between my father and I, but he really should have known better.

Because Father whipped around, grabbed Arafi by the shoulders and said, "_What did you just say?!_" with a very dangerous gleam in his eyes that even Aunt Kougyoku didn't even attempt to approach him.

"King Alibaba! It was just a joke! A joke!" Ararfi held up his hands in front of him, as though to ward off Father from hurting him.

It didn't work-Father just got angrier. "_Are you saying asking my daughter out is nothing but a joke to you?!_" he demanded angrily.

"No, of course not! That's not what I-"

At this point, people were beginning to stare at the display we were making. Kouchou looked so embarrassed, she turned away from the scene and attempted to hide her face with her sleeves. Cassius stood off awkwardly, looking as though he wasn't sure what he should do (though he did keep glancing at Kouchou every few seconds or so). Auntie looked like she wanted to intervene, but wasn't sure how.

That left me to handle the situation. "Father, stop it! I'm sure King Arafi didn't mean it that way, he was just trying to help."

Father did not let go of his grip on Arafi's shoulders; in fact, he only tightened it. "That may be the case, but even so…" he growled out.

Where was Statheri when you needed her? She would have been good in these types of situations. Or maybe not-given her disdain towards King Arafi, she might have just made things worse.

This made me wonder what would happen if (or when) he would find out about Cassius and Kouchou. Then I decided that I didn't want to know. "Father, aren't you even curious about why Kouchou and I were in the council room in the first place?" I said. That made him let go of Arafi (much to his evident relief).

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I _am _curious. Why exactly were you in there in the first place, Dhabyanqa? Kouchou?" His voice was filled with…I don't know what, exactly. Concern? Fear? "Didn't Kougyoku tell you two to stay out of the war meeting?"

"Well…yes, but-"

"It was my fault, your majesty!" Cassius blurted out. "Their highnesses really wanted to go, and I couldn't bring myself to stop them, so-"

"Your lies will not help them, Cassius," Father interrupted, "but thank you for trying." He sounded tired, even exasperated. I took pity on my father and decided to take the fall:

"Prince Kouwas invited us, Father. And…I was really curious about the meeting. I dragged Kouchou and Cassius into coming. They didn't want to go."

"Dhabyanqa…" Father rubbed his forehead, suddenly looking exhausted, and aged. His golden eyes, usually so bright and youthful, now looked a hundred years older. "Why on earth would you want to go into something like…like _that_?" He spat the word out like it was something he could not bear to say-or hear.

Part of me flared up at Father's tone-it sounded as though he was treating me like a child, someone not old enough to stand up for herself. Maybe it was because I wanted to show Father that I was old enough to get involved with things like that. Or maybe it was this deep, dark feeling that reminded so painfully about my true heritage. In any case, I decided to fight back. "Because I wanted to, Father."

Father blinked, as if in disbelief. "Because you wanted to?" His voice was filled with incredulity. "Dhabyanqa, you're only 19! You shouldn't get involved in things like this yet!"

"I'm a princess of Balbadd! I have a right to get involved in these sorts of things!" I cried out, ignoring the small lie in my words. "Father, I'm not a girl anymore!" I puffed up my cheeks.

Father opened his mouth to speak, but Aunt Kougyoku's voice stopped him. "She makes a good point, Alibaba."

He froze as if in disbelief. Aunt Kougyoku continued as though she hadn't noticed.

"She had a right to do so, Alibaba. She is old enough. Besides, she reminds me of me when I was her age, always striving to help others, whether they wanted to ornot. More importantly-she reminds me of Morgiana. You remember how she was-stubborn, passionate, driven to protect others. There was no stopping her whenever she made up her mind. You or anybody else could never get her to budge."

"Dhabyanqa is the same. She's her daughter, through and through."

Father then turned to me, as though letting Aunt Kougyoku's words sink into him. He looked at me-really looked at me, as though he was realizing for the first time how old I had become.

"Father…" I pleaded. "Please understand. Please."

At last Father sighed, and said, "I really can't stop you from being you, can I, Dhabyanqa? You're Morgiana's daughter after all." He bowed down his head. "I guess I just don't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

Arafi cleared his throat. "With due respect, King Alibaba, I believe Dhabyanqa here will do just fine. She has not only you, but also me." He winked at me. Father, fortunately, did not notice.

"That's right, Dad!" Kouchou jumped in. "She's also got me! And Cassius! And everyone in Balbadd!" She then pouted at Father. "Say, why aren't you worried about me? I'm your daughter, too, aren't I?" Her eyed watered slightly. "Don't you care about me, too?"

"Wh-of course I care about you, Kouchou! I care about all of you!" Father instantly panicked. "Please don't cry, oh, please, don't cry!"

"Good." Kouchou's eyes stopped watering and her face immediately went back to normal.

"What th-? Why, you! Young lady, how dare you trick your father like that!" Their voices continued bickering as they set off down a path, with Aunt Kougyoku and Cassius trailing after them.

That left me alone with King Arafi.

King Arafi smiled at me. "You know, if this was Sindria, I really would have taken you on that date."

I blushed. "Thank you for stepping in like that, King Arafi," I thanked him. "I'm sorry that my father acted the way he did to you."

"That's okay." he waved it off. "I sort of expected that-most fathers act like that whenever I am close to their daughters; you should see Sharrkan's reaction around Dunya and Sana."

My mouth twitched at that thought. "Even so, thank you." I glanced around the area. Most of the people from before have already left. However, I did notice a certain someone was still missing. "King Arafi, where is Statheri?"

He frowned-perhaps in annoyance? "I don't know honestly-she disappeared midway through the meeting. Said something about it being boring."

Of course. Being stuck in a room full of stuffy old man arguing about politics couldn't have interested Statheri. "Do you have any idea of when she will return?"

"No, I don't. Probably very soon, whenever that is." He leaned in towards me. "More importantly, Dhabyanqa, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. You're a really nice girl and I really like you. And I don't like how you always act so formal around me; we're almost the same age. You don't have to call me "King", Dhabyanqa, we're friends, after all. Just call me Arafi."

But I rejected his request. "But you are a king, King Arafi, so I can't. I'm sorry, your majesty."

Before Arafi could open his mouth, another voice butted in-a familiar one. "You don't have to feel sorry, Dhabyanqa! There's no need to call a guy like him "king", anyway-he's not a very good one."

"Statheri! Where were you?" We-Arafi and I-cried out.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Here, there-mostly around the gardens." She munched on a kebob stick. "Did you know West Kou has amazingly exotics flowers here! The western continent is supposed to be very arid, so I thought there wouldn't be much fertility here."

"Well, we do make do with what we have here," another familiar voice cut in, "and our magicians do well to keep the fertility in our gardens consistent-the gardens here contain more than just pretty flowers."

"Prince Kouwa!" I exclaimed in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Only a few minutes ago." He glanced straight at Arafi. "You must be King Arafi. Nice to meet you." He bowed down to him.

Arafi merely smiled. "Nice to meet you, too. So you're Prince Kouwa? That was a brave thing you did back in the meeting."

"Are you talking about the incident with King Alibaba?" Kouwa asked. "That was nothing. I was merely protecting one of our allies from defamation. It is the last thing we need right now in our situation."

Arafi nodded in approval. "Still, that was very nice of you. I wouldn't mind helping someone like you in the future."

Statheri, who, at that point, had finished her snack, suddenly jumped into the conversation, shoving King Arafi aside with an "oomph!". "Sooo…you're Prince Kouwa? Son of Emperor Kouen and Empress Hakuei? Wow, you really look like your dad! I bet you're just like him, too!'

Prince Kouwa blinked-perhaps in confusion at Statheri's enthusiasm. "Thank you? Although, to be honest, I see very little resemblance between my father and I."

"You don't say!" Statheri batted her eyelashes. Her voice, I realized, had taken on a very familiar tone-soft, crooning, bubbly.

She was flirting with Kouwa-a prince of West Kou!

Well, given his general appearance, Prince Kouwa could be considered very handsome by the general population. His hair was a very deep, rich red. His cool blue eyes, so very like mine, held an entrancing, fierce look in them. He was also fairly tall, with a lean body to accompany. It was a wonder I didn't notice these things before.

No wonder Statheri was flirting with him. It didn't help that he was royalty.

"Hey, Statheri…" Arafi got up from the spot he landed on, rubbing his cheek. "You're not flirting with him, are you?"

"So what if I am?" Stahteri didn't deny it. "There's nothing wrong with flirting with handsome men every once in a while."

"First of all, I'm very handsome-and you've never flirted with me! Second of all-isn't he a prince?" _Why did he come first?_

"He's a very handsome prince, _your majesty_-more handsome than you are!"

"What! How is that possible-!" And the two began bickering.

Sweatdropping, I step a little closer to Kouwa, who I suspected might have been a little amused by the display. "Prince Kouwa, sorry to interrupt while the other two are…busy, but why did you come out here? Weren't you with your parents?"

Kouwa shrugged. "I was, but they didn't really need me there at the time. They have plenty of advisors and Heiwa is with them, so I probably won't be missed until way later." His lips curled up slightly. "I also had an appointment to keep with my uncle."

My eyes blinked. "Your uncle? Who-?'

"HEEEEYYY! KOUWAAA! THERE YOU ARE, I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

And just like that, my question was answered

* * *

Who is Kouwa meeting up with? You'll find out in the next chapter.

Until next time, everyone! And don't forget to vote on my poll!


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late update, but I've been sorta lazy and occupied for the past month (not to mention my tooth extraction). Ugh, lethargy is the worse!

Hopefully, this won't happen again!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

In front on us was a man who was rapidly gaining distance on us.

At least, I thought he was a man.

He didn't resemble one at first glance. He was wearing a Kou general's traditional armor, but that was the only clue to his masculinity. He had long, flowing, silky pink hair, a round face, smooth pale skin. His large pink eyes had a devilish glint in them-and there were currently zooming in on Kouwa.

He looked so very much like a woman (albeit a famiar looking woman) that if it weren't for his masculine voice, I wouldn't have assumed otherwise. "KOUWAAAAA!"

"Uncle Kouha." Kouwa lifted his hand in greeting.

"KOUWA!" He smashed into Kouwa and gave him a really tight hug. "Hey, how's my favorite nephew doing, eh?"

"I'm doing well, Uncle Kouha. You just saw me a few minutes ago in the meeting room."

Oh! So that was why he looked so familiar. I had seen him before, standing right next to a tall, freckled man, a little away from the emperor. So that means that the man in front of me was…

"Right, right," Ren Kouha waved off Kouwa's statement. "But people can change in just a second. Say, did you get taller?"

"Why don't you ask Heiwa that, Uncle? She still doesn't like the fact that I'm taller than her nowadays." Kouwa's mouth curved again; he was probably trying to hold back his laughter.

Kouha glanced up from inspecting Kouwa and met my eyes. He pointed his finger at me and said, "hey, you!" I blink in confusion, but he ignored it. "Do you think my nephew's gotten taller that before?"

"Um…I really don't know?" I answered.

Kouha narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, you don't know?" he demanded. "It's an easy yes or no question, especially if you are talking to a prince." He glared at me-in suspicion, I realize. "Say, who are you? I haven't seen you from around here."

Kouwa coughed. "That's because she's not from around here, Uncle. She's King Alibaba's daughter."

"Ah!" Kouha's eyes lit up. "You must be my lovely niece, then! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" He raced over to me.

"Um, actually, I'm your niece's step-sister. I'm Dhabyanqa." I corrected him.

"oh." He looked so disappointed that I was tempted to lie for a second. "Kouchou is around here though, with our father, you might see her later," I assured him.

He brightened up slightly with that thought. "That's great! But wait, who are you, then?"

I stared at him. Didn't he hear what I just said? "Um, I said I am Kouchou's step-sister-from our father's second wife."

"she means Queen Morgiana, Uncle. She passed away a few years ago, remember?" Kouwa reminded Kouha.

"Oh-right!" Kouha narrowed his eyes at me again, though this time, for some reason, he was focused on my face-my eyes to be exact. "Morg's daughter."

He kept staring at me. I stared back at him. The suddenly he grinned and slapped his hand onto my shoulder.

"You're so pretty! I like you!"

I swore a pin dropped in the silence that followed. And maybe a face palm, courtesy of Kouwa.

"…thank you?" was all I said while sweat dropping.

Statheir, whom I forgot was still there with Arafi spoke up. "What about me, mister? Am I pretty too?" Oh no, now she was flirting with Ren Kouha, too. Who, admittedly, did look very handsome, if you ignored the slight effeminate features he had.

Kouha glanced at Statheri in curiosity. "and who are you, beautiful?" Ren Kouha, it seemed, was an even bigger flirt than King Arafi, whom everyone compared to the late Sinbad.

"My name is Statheri. And this," she gestured towards Arafi, "is my King, Arafi."

Arafi waved at Kouha. "Hello, nice to meet you."

But Kouha frowned. "Arafi? As in King Arafi of Sindria?"

"Yes," Arafi confirmed.

Kouha, for some reason, had a look of distaste on his face. "Sorry, but I don't really interact with people from Sindria."

"Why not?" asked Arafi curiously. "It's got nothing to do with my dad, does it?"

"No," Kouha said. But his entire demeanor said otherwise.

Statheri pouted. "So, you're not going to talk to us because we're from Sindria? That's so mean, mister."

"I'm a Prince of the Kou Empire-we have to be cautious around people from other countries." Given Kouwa's interaction with Arafi previously, I couldn't help but think that was a lie.

"By the way, mister," Statheri tilted her head, "why are you still holding onto Dhabyanqa? And why are you moving away from us?"

I blinked. "What?" I glanced back at Kouha. Sure enough, he was slowly inching away from Arafi and Statheri, dragging me alongside him. "Prince Kouha, what are you doing?"

"I want to play with your hair- it's so pretty! Even prettier than Kouwa's!"

"Uncle, I don't think you should do that." Kouwa looked a little pink at Kouha's words.

"Huh, why not?"

"Because her father's coming up right now."

Sure enough, Father entered the scene, with Aunt Kougyoku, Kouchou and Cassius. "Dhabyanqa! Arafi! There you are!"

"Father!"

"Where were you two? Never mind, it's time to go home-oh, hello, Kouha, I didn't see you there."

Kouha nodded at him, still clutching onto me. "Nice to see you, too, Alibaba. Where's Aladdin?"

"He already left." Uncle Aladdin did?

"Whaaat? Aw, man, I was hoping to talk to him a little." I could tell Kouha was sulking.

"You mean you want to play with his hair." Aunt Kougyoku steps forward. "Hello, Brother Kouha, lovely to know you're still enegetic as ever." She glanced at Kouchou. "Kouchou, this is your uncle Kouha. Brother Kouha, meet Kouchou."

Kouchou bowed shyly. "Hi," She said timidly. Kouha's eyes lit up; he raced over to her and began examining her. "Huh, so you're my niece. She really looks like you, Kougyoku! Right down to the hair! Except for the red eyes…"

"What's so unusual about the red eyes, Brother? We of the Royal Family have red eyes do we not?"

"Yes, but yours are pink-oh, not that it matters, I have a cute niece! Too bad brother Mei isn't here to see her!" He hugged Kochou tightly. Kouchou let out an "eep!"

"Correction: you have two nieces." Father pulled Kochou away from Kouha. "The other one, Mariam, is at home. We'll bring her some other time, along with her brother."

Mariam and Ali. My heart gave a pang.

I missed them. I couldn't wait to go home. I could tell everyone around me (sans Kouwa and Kouha) felt the same, for Father said, "Anyway, I hate to interrupt a budding famial moment, but we really have to go home."

"What?! Go home?! Can't you stay longer?" Kouha complained.

"No can do, Kouha, we have our duties to attend. Dhabyanga, let's go." Father gestured at me. I moved towards him, but stopped, yanked back by tight grip on my shoulder.

"Kouha, let go of her!"

"No way! C'mon, Dhabyanqa, don't you want to stay a little longer? You and Kouchou can stay here as long as you want!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, Prince Kouwa," I stated relunctantly, "but I can't stay, I have to go back to Balbadd. It's not like I have a reason to stay here, anyway."

"No problem, just marry into the Royal family!"

"..."

"…what?"

* * *

"…what?" Father's voice broke the silence.

"You heard me! Marry into the Family! That way, you will have a decent excuse to stay! Kouchou doesn't need to do such a thing, because she's already related to us, but you aren't. Besides, I wouldn't mind having a cute niece like you!"

I still couldn't form a word at Prince Kouha's declaration. Nobody else could. Nobody aside from Father, that is. He gritted his teeth, grabbed my arm, and forcefully pulled me to his side. In a curt tone, he said, "We're leaving. Now."

"Huh? You're leaving? No!" Kouha whined. He tried to grab me, but Father made sure I was out of reach. "Noooo! Dhabyanqa, please staaaaayyy!"

Auntie rolled her eyes. "Oh, Brother Kouha, you never change, do you?"

Kouchou giggled, and Cassius looks a little embarrassed. Statheri grinned, and Arafi…well, I think it was the first time I'd ever seen him looked so speechless. And here, I thought King Arafi was a smooth talker. I guess life surprises you that way.

Kouwa, on the other hand, was not speechless. As a matter of fact, he walked right up to his uncle and yanked his shoulder. "Uncle, please stop embarrassing yourself! What would my father say if he saw you?"

Kouha pouted. "He'd agree with keeping my adorable nieces her in Kou!"

"…fair enough, but now is not he time, Uncle. I believe Uncle Mei was looking for you, anyway?"

"…Really?" that was all it took for Kouha to stop struggling. "Well then, I gotta go. Bye girls, it was nice seeing you!" then he took off.

Father grumbled. "Typical. He ignores the men and goes for the girls." He shrugged. "Oh, well. It's time to leave, anyway. Come on Dhabyanqa, Kouchou."

"Coming, Father!" Kouchou scrambled up behind Auntie and Father, Cassius trailing closely behind. I made to follow them, but paused and glanced back at Kouwa, who was still standing there, staring at our backs. He caught my eye and did something surprising.

"I hope we will see each other again." He bowed to me in farewell.

I didn't return the bow. Instead I said, "Me too, Prince Kouwa."

* * *

That would not be the last time I saw Ren Kouwa.

* * *

When I first landed back on Balbadd, I assumed that I would see my brother and sister, and that life would go on as though war was not hanging over us. But life, or perhaps destiny, would not let it be that way.

For the first words that I heard as soon as I returned home were these:

"Your Majesty! Terrible news!"

"What is it? We just returned-"

"Her Highness, Princess Mariam, is gone! Missing!"

* * *

This isn't exactly relevant, but I sort of want to see fanart on this story. Weird, huh?

Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, but hopefully you'll look forward to the next coming chapters (when they will be out, I can't say).

Until next time, people! Again, sorry for the late update!


	19. Chapter 18

Apologies about the late update. The usual thing was at work-writers block, heat lethargy, college preparations, the works.

Luckily school is about to let out, so I might be able to write more sooner that expected.

That is if you minus my summer job.

And college.

In just two days, I'm going to graduate from high school!

Yay! (And boo, because I'm heading to adulthood!)

I'm kinda scared to be honest. (It's college, it's new!)

So if this chapter seems unrealistic or rushed, that's because it is. I had a hard time writing this, but I finally managed to finish it! (I just couldn't let all of you down!)

So, Enjoy! Here' the next chapter of _White Phoenix_!

(Apologies about the cliffhanger by the way. _Not_.)

* * *

"Missing?! What do you mean, missing?!"

Father's voice burst out in a fit of panic. "Where is my daughter?! What happened while I was away?! ANSWER ME!" He lashed his arms out in an attempt to grab the messenger.

"Alibaba, enough!" Aunt Kougyoku pulled at his arm. "Can't you see you are scaring Kouchou and Dhabyaqa?!"

"How can you tell me to calm down, Kougyoku? Our daughter is missing! Missing!" He screamed the last part out.

Father did not look like his usual self. His face had paled considerably and was covered in cold sweat. He looked desperate, angry, and ready to start a war: a war on whoever had taken his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty! It happened while you were away-" The messenger's voice trembled. "It-it just happened, there was nothing we could do to help-"

I paid no mind to this. I paid no mind to everything going around me.

All I could think of was that Mariam was missing.

Mariam, missing. Mariam, missing. Mariam. Missing.

My sister.

Missing.

But then..."What about Ali?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me, clearly startled. I pressed forward, "What about Ali? Is he all right? Is my little brother okay?"

"Prince Ali is all right." The messenger hesitated a bit, but plunged on after seeing our distraught faces. "He's locked up in his room right now; he was there when Princess Mariam was taken."

He was? "What on earth happened?" Aunt Kougyoku voiced what the rest of us would not say. "What happened while we were away?'

"We don't know!" They don't know? "While you were out, Princess Mariam and Prince Ali spent most of their time together. It was the same when Princess MAraiam went missing. There was a crash and a scream-we think it was Princess Mariam's scream. There were guards assigned to them, but all we found was the prince unconscious, his sword not even drawn out. The princess was nowhere to be seen-her bow and arrows were missing too, they must have been carried off with her. The kidnappers left nothing but a note."

"A _note_? What did the note say?!"

The messenger shifted uncomfortably. Then he opened his mouth:

"She is not the last. She is the beginning."

* * *

"The beginning? The beginning of what?" Father's face turned pale.

"Alibaba-you don't think this is the work of-"

"No. no, it's too soon to say." Father cut off Aunt Kougyoku's worried tone. "we can't make careless conclusions of assumptions."

I knew who they were thinking of, though. I'm sure Kouchou thought the same as well.

Our sister might have been kidnapped by Ren Hakuryuu, the Emperor of East Kou.

"I'm going to call in Aladdin-he might be able to track down Mariam and her kidnapper's location." Father spun around to face the messenger. "Get Aladdin. Tell him it's an emergency. Hurry!" He ordered. The messenger gave a shaky bow before bolting out of the room.

Yes. Yes, Uncle Aladdin might be able to help. But before that…

"I want to see my little brother."

Surprisingly, Kouchou was the one who said that not me. But then, Ali is her brother too, in soul if not in blood.

"Yes, you should," Father agreed. "The two of you, go see your brother. He will need you." He looked pained. If it wasn't for the fact that he had his duties to attend to, I was sure Father would be right at Ali's side as well. Aunt Kougyoku, too.

* * *

"Ali?" Kouchou opened the door and peered inside. His room was cloaked in darkness, preventing ordinary people from seeing anything. But my Fanalis eyes managed to land on his prone form, curled up in his bed, his head buried in his pillow.

He raised his head and looked at us tiredly, dark bags sagging under his eyes. His head was freshly bandaged, with no sign of blood anywhere.

"Dhabyanqa? Big Sis?"

"Ali!" In a flash I had him in my arms. Kouchou wrapped her arms around the both of us.

Ali's eyes watered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I failed as a big brother. I failed-"

"Hush, brother. It's no fault of yours it is the fault of whoever did this. They will regret this. Already Father is looking for Mariam. He will find her in no time."

Ali nodded, but kept crying. "This wouldn't have happened if I had been stronger. If I had protected her properly. If I hadn't been so stupid to get hit in the head." So he had been hit in the head. That explained the bandages.

"Hush, Ali." Kouchou soothed. "Go to sleep. This will be over before you know it."

"She called out for me. She called out…" He was beginning to sound drowsy.

Kouchou stroked his head and got up. "Come on, Dhabyanqa, let's leave our little brother alone." I stared at Ali for another moment before I wiped off the remainder of his tears.

"All right." I got up and followed her out the door.

But my Fanalis ears missed nothing.

Before I left, I heard him mumbling, "I'm sorry, Father-if only I was a little stronger…"

Oh, Ali, my brother-this should never had happened.

If only I had been there…

* * *

When I went to talk to Father about Ali, Uncle Aladdin had already arrived and was already at work. His brow furrowed in concentration-he was clearly focused on a tracking spell to locate Mariam. Not wanting to disturb them, I slipped back into my old habit of eavesdropping and hid behind the door. Soon Father spoke.

"Aladdin, can you track down Mariam?"

Aladdin shook his head in apology. "I'm sorry, Alibaba-it seems that there is something blocking her signal."

"I see." King Alibaba shoulders slumped. His thick blond hair appeared to have grown even light, towards a color closer to gray.

"But…this magic…to be honest, it feels very familiar."

Father's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"This magic…it's on par with someone from Al-Thamen-no, someone from Alma Torran!"

"Alma Torran? You don't think-but that's impossible, she should be dead! Hakuryuu killed her years ago, he and Judal!"

"We don't know that," Aladdin grimly stated. "Arba was the strongest magician in Alma Tirran behind King Solomon and Ugo-kun-she was stronger than even my mother! If anyone could cheat death, it would be-" he broke off. "Dhabyanqa, you can come out now."

Oh! So he had known I was there. It might have been due to the flow of the rukh, as he usually said. I slipped out behind the door, noticing in the process that Aunt Kougyoku was not with them-she must have gone to contact her brother, Emperor Kouen.

"Uncle Aladdin, have you found Mariam yet?" I knew the answer, but I had to hear it straight from him. Uncle shook his head. _No_.

"I don't know where your sister is. I don't even know if your sister is alive or dead." He looked apologetic-he was very close to all of us Saluja children, as we were-as far as everyone in the world knew-children of his best friend, King Alibaba Saluja. He must feel like he's letting us down. "I'm sorry, Dhabyanqa. I really am."

"But I won't give up, I promise you. I will find her."

"I believe you, Uncle."

I did believe Uncle Aladdin. But I didn't know if he could find her in time. In time for what, I didn't know. But I knew I couldn't wait for Mariam to be found.

* * *

I approached Cassius at night. I made sure nearly everyone in the palace was asleep by then. Father and Aunt Kougyoku and perhaps even Kouchou were probably still up.

But by time they find out what has happened, I will be long gone.

"Cassius, I need you to do me a favor."

Cassius started. "Lady Dhabyanqa! What are you doing up so late? You should be in bed." Then he noticed the bad slung over my shoulder and his eyes widened in comprehension.

"Princess…what exactly are you planning?" He asked wearily. He must have already known what I was going to say.

"I can't tell you, Cassius." I didn't want to get him in trouble, knowing his obligation to serve and protect the Royal Family-especially the children of the Royal Family.

"Are you going to look for Princess Mariam by yourself?" I said nothing, but he took my silence as an answer. With a sigh, he stepped aside to let me through. "Be safe, princess."

He knew there was nothing that would stop me.

"Thank you Cassius. I will." I nodded to him. "Protect my family while I am gone. Especially Kouchou."

"Of course, Princess. May I ask…where exactly are you going?"

"I'm going to Partevia; Jafar might be able to help me."

* * *

That would be that last time I would speak with Cassius for a long time.

* * *

I stared at the portal spell in front of me, already visualizing my destination.

"Wait for me, Mariam. Your big sister is coming."

I stepped through the portal.

* * *

I don't really know how Space-Time Magic, so if anyone has issues, just tell me.

Until next time everyone!

And don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter 19

I swear, the heat is killing me! I can't write normally with it! (Sigh)

Well, without further ado, I present you the 19th chapter of _White Phoenix_!

Enjoy!

* * *

Traveling through a Space-Time Portal is never easy.

You think that it's just a mere flash, a simple step, and you'll be wherever you want to be, no matter where it is.

It's not really that simple.

There is always this slight squeezing motion around your midsection as you step in through the portal. You feel a little disorientated, feeling a bit of vertigo.

Then you lose your very senses. First your sight. Then your hearing. Next is sense of smell. Finally you lose your ability to touch things.

To an ordinary person, this would be scary.

To a Fanalis, it is very disconcerting-it is as though you have lost your very sense of self, confusing as that sounds.

All you have to rely on is your image of your destination-typically a location, or, in rare cases, a person. As long as you concentrate on this, nothing will happen to you.

You feel all this in just a matter of seconds, but it always feels so much longer too me.

It was no wonder I preferred flying-a much gentler sensation, in my opinion.

But Space-Time Travel is admittedly faster than flying by airship.

With an airship, you could take from a few hours to a few days, depending on where you want to go.

With Space-Time Travel, it is a little trickier-as long as your location is within certain limits, your trip will take merely a few seconds.

As I stepped out of the portal, I couldn't help but remember that Alibaba Saluja had partnered up with Ren Koumei to create this thing.

It was a time when…I actually couldn't remember, it had been a while since I had a history lesson about my country and its relationship with the world.

Perhaps I could ask Jafar when I talked to him, I did remember that he (or at least the Sindria's Trading Company) had been involved somehow.

Which reminded me of exactly where I was…

I gazed up at the shining, sparkling, dazzling towered building which always, for some reason, reminded me of a trident.

…and why I was here.

* * *

"Welcome to Sindria's Trading Company! How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Jafar.".

The secretary's smile did not waver, but her voice became a little more firm. "I'm sorry, but meetings with President Jafar are not allowed without an appointment. Do you have an appointment?"

Taken aback, I answered, "Well, no, but-"

"Then you can't meet with him."

"But this is an emergency!"

"I'm sorry, but no exceptions are made. Unless…do you have a Sindria's Trading Company's pass?"

As a matter of fact, I did have one. But I had left it at my room, back in Balbadd. I rarely used it, so I had forgotten to take it with me. "I-I left it home, but-"

"I'm sorry, but no card, no entrance."

"No, wait, please-"

Somehow I had to make this woman understand that I had to see Jafar no matter what.

"I'm sorry miss, but if you keep this up, I will have no choice but to call-"

"Dhabyanqa Saluja? Is that you?" a strong, firm voice rang out throughout the lobby.

A _familiar_, strong, firm voice.

"Miss Pipirika!" I whipped around to see a gigantic woman with blue hair grace the hall. Her physique was muscular, yet slim as ever, and here cool amber eyes still glowed with a steely glint. Right now, those amber eyes of hers exuded a warm spark as well.

"It _is_ you!" She walked over to me in three strides-not a difficult feat, given her height. "Oh my god, it's been so _long_!"

The secretary looked confused. "You know this person, Ms. Pipirika?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Sekrete*, was it?"

"Y-yes."

"Thank you for helping Dhabyanqa, but I will take over now."

"Y-yes, Ma'am." The secretary stammered out as I was dragged away by Miss Pipirika.

I waited until we were at a relatively empty spot before I spoke. "Thank you for helping me out, Miss Pipirika."

"It was no problem," she brushed off my gratitude, "and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! I keep telling you-call me Piprika! "Miss" makes me sound so old; I'm still very young, you know!" She gazed fondly at me. "Ah, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you! you should visit more often, I swear, you see Sindria more than Partevia!"

I laughed-partly because it was true, partly because it was Pipirka who said it.

"So why are you here?" Pipirika inquired. "Is the rest of your family around? Or did you come here alone this time?"

"I came here alone." I squared my shoulders and gazed determinely at Pipirika. "I need to see Jafar right away; it's urgent."

And I wasn't taking no for an answer.

Pipirika raised her eyebrow slightly. "Well, all right, I can take you to him-I am his right hand man, after all. Come to think of it, I think he was expecting this." She shook her head and sighed.

"Follow me, and you'll be there in no time."

* * *

Contrary to what everyone in the outside believed, Jafar's room was actually quite small. At least, it wasn't as big as a throne room, or, as the rumors say, the late Sinbad's old room.

So it was relatively easy to spot the lone man standing in front of the ceiling-high windows, gazing outside at the people bustling about below.

He hadn't aged at all, aside from the slight tall coloring of his once-white hair. I suppose nothing could ever temper that youthful of his.

"Jafar?'

He turned around and stared in surprise. "Morgiana?"

I cracked a slight smile. "No, Jafar, it's me, Dhabyanqa."

"Oh." He blinked. Then he broke into a smile so wide and bright, it must have hurt his facial muscles. "Dhabyanqa! It's so good to see you! But what are you doing here?"

"I brought here in." Pipirkia broke in. "Dhabyanqa here was insistent on meeting with you. Said it was urgent."

Jafar nodded. "I think I know what this is about. It's a good thing I had a bit of free time." He waved at Pipirkia. "You can leave now."

She bowed. "Of course." She turned to leave, but not before brushing up against my shoulders, hinting that I should meet up with her later.

He gestured at me to take a seat. "I'm sorry for staring. It's just-you look so much like your mother now, I thought I was seeing a ghost."

"People say that a lot nowadays." And like always, such a comparison made me tingle with warmth inside.

"Is Arafi doing well?"

"Last time I saw him, yes." I went straight to the point. "Have you heard what happened to Balabdd?"

Jafar smiled sadly, confirming that he had. "It's hard not to when one of their princess's is missing. Plus, I did receive a notice from your father a while ago, asking for help. I assume that is why you are here-you've come to ask for help as well?"

I nodded-trust Jafar to be so perceptive. "well, I really would like to help you, Dahbyanqa. But the thing is, I don't if I can. I don't even know if I _should_."

My brow furrowed. ""If you should"? Why shouldn't you?" Then the exact meaning of his words struck me. "You have something that could help me find my sister, don't you?"

Jafar shifted uncomfortable, and that's when I realized he was hiding something from. Something that was probably a deep, dark secret that had hidden for so long, he did not know haw to explain, in hopes of making me understand.

"Back when Sinbad was alive-well, Arafi wouldn't tell you this, because he doesn't know, but Sindria Trading Company wasn't what everyone thought it was. Everyone thought Sinbad was trying to achieve his old dream again, ending poverty and wars and making the world a peaceful place like on Sindria, only on a bigger state."

This part I knew. Everyone knew that King Sinbad was considered the revolutionary who changed the entire world and made it more advanced than anyone imagined. Than anyone ever dreamed of. "

In a way, they weren't exactly off, but they were wrong about one thing- Sinbad wasn't making the world peaceful for everyone. Not really."

What? I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that, Jafar?"

"I mean that somewhere along the line, Sinbad began to change. It might have started a long time ago, maybe even before we founded Sindria."

"In any case, Sinbad began to…manipulate people into doing his bidding. Your father was one of them. I was, too." He looked ashamed for a moment, his now-gray hair falling over his eyes. "Even his best friend was no exception to his plans."

"Jafar…" I had no words that I could use to console him. I never knew Sinbad myself personally, but from what I heard from the stories everyone said, Sinbad and Jafar had always been very close. Their friendship stemmed from way long ago, back before Sinbad became the High King of the Seas, back when he was still a simple traveler, still exploring the mysteries of dungeons.

Father and Uncle Aladdin's deep friendship was often compared to the formers' history. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never imagine Aladdin using my father, nor my father using Aladdin.

"But that's beside the point. Sinbad began to consolidate power first by using Sindrai, then by using Sindra's Trading Company. Given what he planned, it made sense, but nobody, not even me, understood what he was doing at the time."

Jafar took a deep breath before he plunged:

"His plans for the world? It was a world free of war, all right. But it would be a world ruled by only one king."

"Himself."

* * *

"_Sinbad_ wanted to rule the world-all by _himself_?"

I didn't understand. Sinbad had personally stepped down from his thrown in Sindria to help the world out with his trading company. Why on earth would he do that if he had planned on ruling the world? Wouldn't it have been easier with a throne he already had?

"I honestly don't know," Jafar said, and I realized I accidently spoke aloud. "To be honest, I didn't understand Sinbad as much as I used to then. He had changed too much."

"But what is essential here is that his plan for world domination? He didn't plan it alone. He had help."

Help? Who on earth would be crazy enough to help King Sinbad?

"Sinbad had begun was meeting with a woman. She was a very powerful magician, stronger than Aladdin. She influenced him, turning whatever benevolence he had into darkness. It was fortunate that it did not last in the long run."

"This woman went by the name of Arba."

Arba? That was the name Uncle Aladdin mentioned when he talked with my father!

"Jafar, who on earth is Arba? Uncle Alddin talked about her-he thinks that she-"

"-might have something to do with your sister's disappearance?" he finished. "I honestly don't know. I hope not. Arba was a very cunning adversary, the worst we-the entire world-ever had to face. But there was something even more dangerous than her alone."

"Sibad and Arba? The two of them together-they were dangerous. I wasn't made privy to most of their plans, but I knew enough to know that what they were planning to do could have destroyed us all."

"Except that in the end, Sinbad did not go through with his plans. I don't know if he had a change of heart or if Arba's disappearance had anything to do with it. But Sinbad lost interest in taking over the world."

I was silent for a moment. "What does this have anything to do with Mariam's disappearance/"

Jafar stood up. "That, I cannot explain. Instead, I'll show you." He held out his hand. "Come."

I grabbed on.

* * *

*Sekrete means Secretary in Haitian Creole, by the way. I know, nit very creative.

Well, until next time, everyone!

Don't forget to review and let me know if anything confused you.


	21. Chapter 20

Hooray!

We are finally on our **twentieth chapter**!

Hip Hip Hooray!

...But unfortunately, due to the great, oppressive heat in my neighborhood this, this chapter will be a little shorter than usual. Sorry for all of you who thought this would be longer.

Hopefully, you love for this story will override your anger at this poor, poor author who _desperately_ wishes she is a better writer.

Ah, well. One can dream.

So without further ado, Here Chapter 20 of _White Phoenix_!

* * *

As I followed Jafar down the hall, I thought about the late King Sinbad.

Almost everyone I knew who had known him while he was still alive had praised him, given him worship.

He had been the first dungeon conqueror at the tender age of 14, united more than seven countries together in an alliance that spanned the seven seas, and had developed a way for almost the entire world to enjoy peace without war or monetary issues.

Even my father, King Alibaba, had spoken fondly of him. I didn't understand how a man like that could have, deep down, have held so much darkness in him.

Then I remembered how Father and Uncle often had a sad face when they talked about him. At the time, I'd assumed that it was a look of nostalgia, of them missing their dear benefactor-but had it actually been a look of disappointment, of how low their hero had sunk towards the end of his days? And Aunt Kougyoku-she never did participate in any good talk about him.

And then there was Kouha's reaction. Hadn't he acted hostile to both King Arafi and Statheri because they had been from Sindria? The very place that Sinbad had founded as his very own domain?

Poor Arafi. If everything was true, then I could not imagine the disappointment on his face if he ever learned what kind of person his father had actually been. No wonder Father always looked out for him. No wonder Jafar worried about him so.

"We're here," Jafar announced, and I realized he had stopped. He had led us to an unfamiliar place; the air was dry and cool, and the surroundings were a little dim.

"We are down below the building, so no one will disturb us while I show you this," said Jafar.

"Show me what, Jafar?" I asked.

He opened the doors, unveiling what was behind it.

And I saw it.

* * *

It was a big crystal ball. No, big is not the appropriate word for it.

No word in history could describe how immense the crystal orb stood in front of me. It swallowed almost the entire space in the room, leaving very little to stand in. Both Jafar and I, as it was, could barely fit in that room with the orb in our way.

"Jafar…what is this thing?" my voice might have come out a little shaky. And maybe quiet.

But perhaps that was because, in spite of its unassuming appearance, the crystal sphere sent a sense of foreboding to me.

It was dangerous. That much I could tell.

But why?

"This," he gestured at the crystal, "is what Sin and Arba had planned on using to dominate the world." His voice came out a little quiet too. I guess he also felt the signs of danger as well.

"Right now, only magicians can use it to its full potential. But," Jafar paused a little here, "Sinbad had planned on turning it into a magic tool."

"A magic tool? What kind?"

To be honest, I was a little afraid to hear the answer. But I knew that, like it or not, I would know.

"It's a little tricky to explain." Jafar admitted. "But to use it, you must infuse a portion of your magoi in it. Then you must envision what it is you wish to see."

"So-it's like a Space-Time Portal?"

"Yes and no."

Jafar's voice was calm. It made me wonder-what on earth happened when he tried to use the magic tool himself?

For his voice held the tone of one who tried and failed to understand the mind of another-the mind of a friend who once aspired to govern the world.

"Perhaps it's better if you try to use it yourself. Then you might understand."

I was confused. "But you just said that only magicians can use it."

"I said that only magicians can use it to _its full potential_. That doesn't mean you can't use. You must simply infuse your magoi in it, like you would in any other magic tool."

"Try it. You might even consider this is as a test trial."

Before I knew it, I was standing before the orb.

I pressed my palm against the sphere.

Swallowed all my sudden fear.

And infused my magoi.

* * *

At first, I saw nothing. Nothing but pure black emptiness.

I could only hear my heart beating.

_Ba-thump. _

_Ba-thump. _

_Ba-thump._

Then…

It started out as a tiny spark of light peering out of the edge of the world.

A tiny spark that erupted into blinding light. And within that light were so many windows.

And within those windows, I saw so many things.

Alibaba. Aladdin. Arafi. Kouwa. A village woman. The Torran nation.

And more.

It was awe-inspiring. No, more than awe-inspiring.

It was _breathtaking_.

Somehow, I managed to find my voice.

"This…this is…"

"I understand." His tone was gentle. Quiet, even. "No words can truly explain what just happened, can it?" it wasn't a question. Not really.

I nodded, still floored by what had occurred. "it's hard to believe-how can anyone maintain their sanity like this?" a thought occurred to me. "wait-how does this help one control the world?"

Jafar had an answer ready. "when used correctly and to its fullest potential, you can find yourself empathizing, even synchronizing your emotions and thoughts with whomever and whatever you chose. So long as you manage to focus long enough o your target, no matter how big or small it is."

"In other words, it basically gives one omniscience."

Omniscience. My stomach curled at that word.

"So then…"

"Right now, it's only a spell," Jafar interrupts, "so only magicians could use it. But if you were to turn it into a magic tool…"

I could see it in my head now-anyone who had this could influence the actions of another, manipulating them even to their heart's desires.

Everyone would be nothing more than mere puppets dancing to the whims of the puppeteer's dangling stings.

Sinbad. Sinbad, the greatest man to live on Earth had been the one to create this plan.

_But he abandoned it._

Did he realize just how terrible his ideals were so close to completion? Or did he…

I froze. My eyes-or rather, my mind had sensed a small girl with a bright feel, so similar to my father and brother!

Mariam! It was Mariam! She was-

And then the darkness faded. My vision returned.

I saw my hand still placed against the orb. I tried to infuse my magoi again, willing, for _just one moment longer_, to find my little sister again-

But it didn't work. It _wouldn't_ work.

"Time's up." Jafar spoke up behind me. "This spell is still incomplete, so it won't work again for the next few days. I hope you managed to use it while you could."

I didn't speak. No did I move for the next few minutes, even after Jafar left me there.

* * *

I still couldn't see Mariam. But I could sense her. She's alive. And she's afraid.

I longed to see her, to console her, even to embrace her. But the moment I tried, the spell had ended.

But now I knew what I had to do.

Now that I knew my sister was still alive-alive and well, but terrified-I knew there was still a chance of finding her. Of saving her.

And that was what I was going to do.

I was going to save my little sister.

* * *

Well, did you all enjoy?

(Hopefully you guys did, because, well, I do want to live through this summer...)

In case this chapter did not satisfy you, I will definitely (though there is no guarantee) try to make the next chapter past 2,000 words next time.)

Until then, please enjoy these quotes that I will tentatively place in the next chapter!

Enjoy! And Review!

* * *

_"Dhabyanqa, I'd like to introduce you to my wonderful niece and nephew!"_

_"where will you go now?"_

_"I think I will go to Reim. Lord Titus might have some clue as to how to use this spell."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am a bounty hunter."_


	22. Chapter 21

Apologies for the late chapter! And on the very last day of 2016!

A lot of things happened (mostly college), so I didn't have much time to write this until now. As a result, there isn't that much development in this chapter, so please don't be so disappointed.

Hope you guys aren't too angry (unless you died from waiting too long).

And so, without further ado, here's Chapter 21 of White Phoenix!

* * *

I finally left the room after what felt like an hour passed by. But according to Jafar, only ten minutes had passed.

How fast time goes by.

"Dhabyanqa, are you leaving already?"

"Yes...I found what I needed, so there's no reason to stay any longer."

"Normally, I would agree, but.." He glanced outside the window. "It's already night."

Sure enough, the sky was dark blue-black, nearing the color ink.

"Jafar, I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."

He looked at me like the answer should be obvious. "It's night! You can't just leave, It's dangerous. You should stay for the night and leave in the morning instead."

I could see the logic i his words. "But..."

"No buts! I could never face your parents if I just let you go like that!" He took out his shellphone "Pipirika, it's me. I'm going to need a guest room for Dhabyana." He paused. "Yes, you heard me correctly. Now, there's no need to get so excited, it's only for one day. What do you mean I'm being stingy? It's her decision! Don't give me that tone, I don't care if you are older than me. I'm still your senior." He slammed the shellphone off. " There, now you have no choice but to stay. You don't want to disappoint Pipirika, do you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to socialize a bit with friends you haven't seen for a while, especially old family friends." He paused and looked at me.

I stared back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking... Uncle and Father are right. you really are a Mama Bear, aren't you, Jafar?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dhabyanqa. Besides, the portal needs recharging anyway." He showed me off. "Now go, Pipirika is outside. I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

Sure enough, Pipirika was standing outside the door. The only thing was, she wasn't alone. "Hey, Dhabyanqa, heard you were staying for the night! That's something I'm looking forward to tonight. Anyway, I have to introduce you to these guys." She gestured at the boy and girl standing right next to her. Both had turquoise blue hair and amber eyes. The girl was a little taller than the boy. Remarkably, the two looked very similar to Pipirika. Could they be her...

"This is my niece and nephew! Luavava, Makokokt. Dhabyanqa. Bhanqa. Luavava, Makokokt."

"Pleased to meet you." I bowed.

The girl Luavava, beamed. "The pleasure is ours! Uncle Hinahoho and Aunt Pipirika talk about you a lot! We've always wanted to meet you!"

I blinked in surprise. "You're not General Hinahoho's children?"

Luavava frowned. "Why does everyone assume that? He's old enough to be a grandfather now, it'd be weird to be his kids! Although he is a grandfather now, those kids can be a handful..."

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." My face was redder than a tomato, was sure if it.

"Hinahoho is not my only brother, you know, I have more than five!" Which, admittedly, was the truth. I decided to tease her a bit

"And for a moment, I thought these two Were yours." Pipirika blushed slightly at that.

"Oh, please, you know me! I'm an old maid for life! I'm never getting married, never!"

I always wondered about that. Why hasn't she ever gotten married? She was still young in Imuchakk age and was quite a beauty in a way. Was there a specific reason she refused to get married?

In any case, it wasn't any of my business to poke my nose in. So I continued teasing her.

"Well...There's Jafar, you know."

Pipirika immediately made a face. "Please, he's too grumpy-and too young, to boot! I'm staying single."

"I think Jafar is okay on the eyes, actually." Luavava spoke up.

"Only because you're his intern and you like him." Pipirika teased. Makokokt nodded in agreement.

Luavava flushed. "N-no, that's not true at all!"

"Don't deny it~!".

"It's not!"

I wonder, had I just been forgotten?

* * *

After Luavava and Pipirika (and Makokokt) finished their little battle, Luavava escorted me to my room for the night. (Her brother, Makokokt, decided to stay behind with Pipirika.) Apparently, it was a good way for the two of us to bond, an opportunity she didn't hesitate to use.

"So, Dhabyanqa, I hear your little sister is missing?" Luavava then winced. "OK, that was a bad way to start this conversation. What I meant was-"

"Yes, my little sister is missing.' I'll admit, i was a little surprised she brought that up. But what was more surprising was that I didn't mind at all.

"Oh... Does your family have any idea where she might be right now?"

"No, that's actually why I came here, I was hoping Jafar could help." And I got more than I bargained for.

"Well, if anyone can help, it's Jafar!" Luavava said proudly. I didn't miss the small blush on her face.

"So you actually do like Jafar!"

Luava's blush deepened. "Not like that."

"Miss Pipirika is right, you are in denial," I declared. Honestly, I was acting like Aunt Kougyoku and Kouchou combined!

Auntie and Kouchou. Both safe back at home in Balbadd, no doubt Wondering where I was right now. If they hadn't already started searching for me, that is. And they are already looking for Mariam.

And here I am, making small conversation with someone instead of being out there looking for my little sister. I was a terrible big sister.

Luavava must have noticed my dismal state. Because the next she said was, "Dhabyanqa, can we be friends? I'd love to have a girl as a friend!"

Taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm, I stammered out a yes.

Luavava clasped my hands with hers in glee.

"Yes, now, as your new friend,it is my duty to cheer you up before you leave tomorrow! And I know just the method to do so!"

As if on cue, a bell rings once, twice, then thrice. The deep south d resonated within the dorm halls. And judging by the sudden growling sounds coming from my and Luavava's stomachs, i had a sudden suspicion on what was about to happen next. And I was correct.

"It's dinner time!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, but it was the best I could do. As a treat, here's the preview for the next chapter!

* * *

_Preview _

_I focused on my destination as always and jumped._

_It should have gone smoothly. Nothing should have happened._

_But what was going on?_

_My very senses, always so alert, were being muffled. My limbs were feeling faint, almost like they weren't there_

_There was something wrong._

_A great feeling of darkness overtook me. And before I knew it, everything faded away._

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone! See you all in 2017!


	23. Chapter 22

Wow, time moves so fast. What's it been, eight months?

Sorry about the delay. I got caught up in college, then had to deal with my job at summer camp.

I swear, I'm never looking at second graders the same way again.

But enough about me. After months of sleepless nights and obligations, I have finally finished this chapter! I have even included a (short) preview to the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get around to starting it sometimes soon...

Keep in mind that some stuff I initially planned to include got cut out. Maybe I place them in a series of drabbles I may or may not make.

Oh, well, enjoy! ANd please review!

* * *

I was still awake, hours after everyone had gone to sleep.

I couldn't sleep, hard as I tried. I knew sleep was necessary, but it just wouldn't come. Closing my eyes didn't help.

It only made me more uncomfortable.

To pass time, I began to think.

And before I knew it, I could not help but think back to events that occurred only hours before.

_Flashback_

_Dinner had been fine. Jafar had personally made sure of this._

_The food was beyond excellent,having been freshly prepared by the finest chefs Sindria could hire. Everything ranged from grilled Papagoras to finely cut vegetables, imported from Kou._

_They even had fish-Balbadd's Butter baked Eumera Sea Bream._

_My favorite dish from home._

_"Well, I hope you like the meal. It was prepared just for you." Jafar smiled, evidently proud of his hard work.  
_

_My stomach growled. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was. I ate ravenously, taking a bit out of every dish within my reach._

_The meal was very enjoyable. In fact, perhaps a bit too enjoyable._

_It reminded me of home._

_Right now, Father and Aunt Kougyoku would be done with their respective duties. They'd be sitting down for dinner, with us four children._

_I would be digging into the butter-baked seabream. Kouchou would be chatting with her mother while drinking some tea. Ali would be arguing with Miriam, the baby of the family._

_Only, he wouldn't be doing so today. Because he had no one to argue with._

_I felt guilty._

_Here I was, warm and comfortable, eating meal that had been prepared just for me. Meanwhile, my baby sister was out there in who-knows-where, in what could be appalling conditions. Who knew if she was kept warm and fed? _

_I certainly didn't._

_"Normally, one smiles when eating. They don't usually look ready to cry. Is the food that good?"_

_I glanced at the person who had just spoken to me. She was tall, had soft blond hair and a fierce look. Judging from her features, I guessed that she was Artemyra. The ambassador, perhaps? It wouldn't be surprising, considering how ambassadors visited all the time. I was surrounded by many of them at the dinner table.  
_

_None of them had bothered to talk to me until now, though. "Yes." I decided that lying was better than telling the truth at this point.  
_

_She broke into a wide grin."I certainly hope so! One of the cooks is my eighth daughter's father- he was fantastic back in Artemyra."_

_"Father? Your Eighth daughter's?"_

_She winked. "Surprising at my age, isn't it? Then again, it's nothing compared to the Kou empire's birth rates." She bursted into laughter at her own joke._

_I felt awkward. "Is your daughter someone I should know?"_

_She grinned at me, her pink eyed flashing. "You should, considering you have known her daughter since birth, Lady Dhabyanqa Saluja."_

_I didn't question how she knew my name. "Who is she?"_

_"Why, she's Pisti of the Eight Generals of Sindria."_

_Pisti? My mind was racing. "So you're-"_

_"Indeed." She bent her head a bit. "I am Mira Dianus Artemina. Nice to meet you."_

_The Queen of Artemyra! And Statheri's grandmother! Who would have thought I'd ever meet her in the flesh one day?_

_"Feeling embarrassed?" She tilted her head. "Please don't be. I like you. It would be horrible for my terrible presence to rob you of your speech."_

_I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I-I thought you were the ambassador," I confessed._

_"I am-I'm just standing in for the regular one. She's been working so hard lately, I gave her a day off. She can be a bit of a pushover sometimes. Much like your father, actually.  
_

_"You know my father?"_

_"Who doesn't know wimpy Alibaba? He made a point to send me a greeting card to me instead of visiting. Must be afraid of me."_

_"My father isn't a wimp." He probably didn't visit because of Artemyra's aggressive ways. According to Pisti and Statheris, Artemyran women were much more aggressive that the average male._

_Even the Fanalis man would never have stood a chance against them. Now that I think about it, maybe Father never visited because he never wanted to risk Mother's wrath. She could be scary when she wanted to be. Back when she was still alive, that is. _

_"At least he didn't pass his wimpy nature onto you; only a brave girl would run away from home looking for her sister without any help."_

_She knew as well that Mariam was missing. If Jafar had heard about it, it was only that she and the other world leaders knew about it as well. This would make my talk with Titus a bit easier.  
_

_"I'm not brave."_

_"On the contrary, I believe you are brave. In my homeland, Artemyra, only the bravest and most fierce of the women became queen. Age and lineage do not count. Trust me hen I say this, but you, young lady, have the makings of a warrior-and that is a compliment to Artemyrans."_

_flashback end._

I opened my eyes.

QUeen Mira seemed to believe I was a warrior. I should be happy with this.

But I am not.

Because she also called me brave. And that is something I am not.

Because a brave person would take on any situation no matter what. A brave person would have rescued my sister _before _she was taken.

A brave person would never have left her family alone to save them.

I am not brave.

I cannot even confront my family on the truth of my parentage. How can I call myself brave?

I close my eyes again, mulling over the question. And before I knew it, darkness welcomed me.

* * *

As soon as my eyes opened and saw the morning rays, I sped out of bed and packed my bags. I didn't even stop for breakfast.

I'd just have to eat when I meet Titus. I was too impatient and anxious to eat anything now.

I had just about made it to the portal when a voice called out.

"Dhabyanqa."

I stopped and looked back.

"Be careful out there." said Jafar.

I merely nodded. I couldn't afford to make promises I couldn't keep.

After all, I was my mother's daughter.

So instead I turned to the portal, intent on continuing my journey.

I focused on my destination as always and jumped.

And I made out to Reim. At least, that was what should have happened.

It should have gone smoothly. Nothing should have happened.

But what was going on?

My very senses, always so alert, were being muffled. My limbs were feeling faint, almost like they weren't there

There was something wrong.

A great feeling of darkness overtook me. And before I knew it, everything faded away.

* * *

_Preview_

_The richly dressed man stared down at me with a smirk. I shivered slightly. There was something off about him._

_"Who are you?" I demanded. _

_The man smiled at me. "I am a bounty hunter. And you are my prey."_


End file.
